


One Book Is All It Takes

by NS1mmons



Series: One Small Thing Can Change The Course Of The Future [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NS1mmons/pseuds/NS1mmons
Summary: Agent Hotchner hated shopping. Most men did. Funny how one eavesdropped conversation and one book could change everything. Yes he still hated shopping. But now he had a reason to be thankful for East City Bookshop.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Small Thing Can Change The Course Of The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. East City Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to point out that East City Bookshop, along with many other places in this story, do actually exist. However as I live in England I have never been to them, and am having to use Google Maps to find most of these places and work out how long it would take to get from A to B. I hope it makes sense, please let me know if something isn't right.  
> This isn't beta-read so there are bound to be a few mistakes, my sincere apologies for those. Enjoy :) xx

_ Chapter One _

Aaron Hotchner hated shopping. Because he never felt like he was in control. No matter how well he planned, the second he stepped out of his car he would be swept up in the drama that was humanity. It wasn’t that Aaron didn’t like people, despite what many may have thought about him he was a social creature, but the profiler wouldn’t, or perhaps couldn’t, be turned off so he always found himself trying to ‘read’ everyone around him and second guessing their moves and intentions.

It was exhausting.

Which was how he found himself, somewhat ironically, standing in the true-crime section of a small bookshop, trying to ignore the name of his colleague, mentor, and long-time friend. With a small groan he turned away from the familiar looking books. Aaron looked across the store, trying to find some kind of inspiration.

“…glanced through every _suggestion_ on your list and none of them grabbed me.”

Ears pricking up by unintentionally listening in on a conversation Aaron quickly sought out the speaker, a young-looking woman on the other side of the store. Her dark hair was held up in a bun with a couple of pens and she was wearing a dark green jumper and a pair od faded jeans. He noted the phone held up to her ear and could not help but grin at her next sentence.

“Well I’m sorry _Chuck_ , not everyone is thrilled with applied mathematics.”

The woman shut the phone a little too harshly and huffed out a sigh, staring at the bookshelf in front of her, rubbing her temple absently. In a move completely out of character for him he picked up a book and walked over to her. “You might find this a bit more interesting.”

The woman glanced up at him with a startled look before seeing what he was holding. “You think so?”

Aaron bit the inside of his cheek to try and contain a smile. “Call it a hunch.”

He expected a raised eyebrow, so was shocked when she shrugged and plucked the book out of his hand. “Why not. Thank you.”

She flashed him a smile before walking away, leaving Aaron feeling a little stunned. On autopilot he picked up the book closest to him before heading over to the children’s section to get something for Jack. It was only when he was about to hand the books over to the cashier that one of them was taken out of his hand and replaced with another. He turned around with a confused look, only to see the woman smirking at him.

“Call it a hunch.”

With that she turned to walk out of the store, pausing at the door.

“And it’s already paid for.”

With that she was gone. Aaron blinked.

What just happened?


	2. The Grounds Coffee House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grounds Coffee House does exist, and I am very jealous of everyone who can go there, their menu sounds amazing. Thanks again to Google Maps who did all the time calculations for me, and I cannot begin to work out how long it took me to confirm where the BAU offices are located. Just in case if I am wrong I am invoking artistic licence and stating that they are based at the FBI Academy, something that will become useful in later chapters. Enjoy :) x

_ Chapter Two _

He really needed some coffee. The team had landed back at Quantico in the early hours of the morning and, despite telling the others to go home and sort out their paperwork later on in the day, Aaron had done the exact opposite. Jack was with Jessica, he didn’t particularly feel like going back to the empty apartment, and attacking his paperwork meant he would be able to take off early and spend more time with his son.

It sounded like a good idea at 2 in the morning. But by 8 he really needed some caffeine, and the watery slime in the kitchenette wasn’t cutting it anymore. So he grabbed his jacket and headed out to the elevator. Taking an hour or so to stretch his legs would help as well.

Hopefully.

Twenty minutes later he was pulling up near an old favourite, The Grounds Coffee House. Whenever he was on a coffee run this was where he would go, mainly due to their extensive menu. It was when he was standing in line that he did a double take. A familiar looking woman was sat in the window, reading an even more familiar looking book. Aaron turned back to the counter, running the statistics through his head. Then he mentally shook himself. It really was possible for two people to run into each other more than once by accident. There didn’t need to be anything behind it.

Sometimes he really hated his job.

Before he could think too much about it (just like the bookstore ironically) he ordered two coffees. After paying for the drinks he grasped the cups and made his way over to the window table, setting a latte down in front of the woman. She jumped, looking up at him. Recognition shot through her eyes and she looked down at the coffee, cocking an eyebrow. Aaron shrugged.

“Call it…”

“…a hunch?” She finished his sentence with a laugh, setting the book down and waving him over to the other seat. Aaron hadn’t initially planned on staying but figured he could do so for a few minutes. He sat down and grabbed a sugar to add to his coffee.

“I’d ask if you were following me but…”

“…I was here before you, so maybe you’re following me.” Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she picked up her cup, letting the warmth seep into her hands. Aaron sent her a small grin as he glanced down at the book between them.

“Enjoying the book?” He knew the answer was yes as the thick volume was already showing small signs of wear, despite having been brought a week ago. She smiled.

“Actually yes. It is as fascinating as it is disturbing. What made you choose it?”

Aaron grinned. “You sounded like you needed something different. And that’s not really one most people would go for.”

She laughed, taking a sip of her drink. “I can’t imagine why. What did you think of your book?”

Aaron smirked. The novel she’d handed over to him was not one he would have normally picked up, but found to his surprise that he had quite enjoyed it. So much so that he’d looked it up online to find there were 27 other books in the series. “Sharpe’s Tiger. I quite enjoyed it, though I’ve never been one for historical fiction.”

“Well trust me, it’s a damn sight better than the one you had picked up. interesting it may be to some but honestly, you’d have found _The Attraction Equation_ to be as dry as dirt.”

Aaron laughed. Truthfully, he didn’t know what book he had originally picked up, had never looked at the title. “I’ll take your word for it.”

The woman glanced up at the clock before cursing and inhaling the rest of her coffee. “I’m sorry, I’ve gotta run. If I’m not at work in 20 minutes there will be bloodshed.” She flashed him a grin as she grabbed her things, somehow wiggling into her jacket, throwing the book into her bag, and stepping away from the table in the time it took him to stand up. “Thank you for the coffee. I always end up ordering a latte here.”

She was flagging down a cab when he caught up with her. “You haven’t told me your name.” Why the hell did he sound a little breathless?

She threw her bag into the back of the car and slid inside, grinning up at him through the open window. “And you haven’t told me yours. We’re even.”

She was gone before Aaron had a chance to reply. He watched the cab travel down the street, absently pulling his buzzing phone from his pocket. Caller I.D. was Rossi. Great. He answered the call. “Dave? Yes. Yes. Be there in 30.”

He headed back into the coffee shop. Sometimes he could swear his team was psychic.


	3. Thursday Night at Publix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably should have done this at the beginning of the story but completely forgot:  
> The familiar characters of Criminal Minds and Numb3rs do not belong to me. The places mentioned do not belong to me. The cases that are mentioned, unless otherwise stated, do not belong to me. My OC, and any unfamiliar names, places and events, do belong to me.   
> Once again thanks to Google Maps, and also thanks to those who have read this story so far, and those who have left kudos. Much love to you all. Enjoy :) x

_ Chapter Three _

“I’ll be home soon okay buddy…yes I’ve got the mac ‘n’ cheese. No I’m not getting pop-tarts. They are not a meal…maybe, at the weekend…Okay, I’ll see you in a bit. Love you too buddy.”

Aaron ended the phone call, a small smile lighting his otherwise exhausted features. Two back-to-back cases on opposite sides of the country was hard enough but that second one…a combination of too little sleep and the horrors the team had seen would be enough to drive anyone mad.

Thank god they were made of sterner stuff. And also thank god Strauss had listened to him for once and agreed for the team to have a long weekend. Five days off meant they didn’t have to be back in the office until Tuesday morning unless a truly serious incident occurred.

Sufficed to say Jack was beyond ecstatic and Aaron couldn’t blame him, he loved spending time with his son. As soon as Jack knew they would have five days together he’d started talking about everything he wanted to do with his daddy, including eating mac ‘n’ cheese while watching a movie, and a big breakfast in the morning. Which was why Aaron was currently walking around the aisles at Publix. He was reasonably confident that the only things left in his refrigerator were orange juice, cheese and milk, all things that were going in the bin as soon as he got home.

He had just a few more things to grab, and was walking past the chillers when a quiet exclamation came from behind him. “You’re joking…are you sure you’re not following me?”

Aaron turned to face the speaker and found he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. At least not without sounding like law enforcement. Seriously though, what were the chances? “Looks like I was here first though this time, so maybe I should be asking that question.”

It was true; his cart was almost full whereas the woman’s only had a couple of items in it. She held up her hands in surrender, a grin playing on her lips. “I swear I’m innocent. I come here every Thursday night, ask any member of staff.”

He chuckled, shaking his head a little at her antics. He turned back around and they started making their way up the aisle, occasionally picking items up of the shelves. “Don’t worry I won’t go that far. Why Thursdays?”

She shrugged a shoulder whilst grabbing a carton of milk. “I work long hours during the week but finish a couple of hours earlier on a Thursday. Otherwise it would have to be at the weekend and I cannot stand those crowds.”

Aaron nodded in understanding as they turned the corner, throwing a loaf of bread into his cart and picking up some eggs. “I imagine it would get pretty busy, especially with families. Must be loud too.”

“Oh yes. I made that mistake once, didn’t even get halfway round before I bailed. Had to survive on takeout for almost a week. So do you come here often? I’m sure I’d have recognised you at the bookstore if I’d seen you in here.”

Aaron shook his head as he picked up some flour and sugar, quickly followed by pancake mix. “Not really. I don’t do a shop like this all that often. I travel for work too much to keep many groceries in the house.”

He saw her raise an eyebrow but she didn’t comment, something that shocked him a little. Normally people jumped to ask what he did. Not her. Interesting.

“Looks like you plan on sticking around for a while.” She indicated his shopping cart which was almost full.

“My son is planning an action-packed weekend. We don’t often get that much time together.”

She nodded, still not commenting. They reached the end of the aisle and Aaron turned in the direction of the cashiers. “Well I’m finished here. Considering we’ve managed to run into each other three times now..”

“I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again.” She finished his sentence with a smile. “Seriously though, in a city this size, what are the odds?”

Reid’s voice floated through his head and he quickly squashed it. For once he didn’t want to be acting like a profiler. “I’m not sure. You would think it would be almost impossible.”

She laughed softly, running a hand through her hair. “I’ve never particularly believed in impossible. You’d better go, before your ice cream melts.”

She started to turn away but he felt like he couldn’t leave it there.

“Aaron” She turned back to him with confusion plastered across her face. “If we are going to meet again, you might as well know my name.”

She smiled warmly. “Aaron, I like it. Means the bearer of martyrs. I think it suits you. I’m Ela, means oak or hazel. Kind of ironic when you think about it.”

With a laugh she waved and turned away, disappearing up another aisle. Aaron continued to the cashier desks, wondering at her choice of words. It was such a Reid thing to say, yet the spontaneity suited her. It was only as he handed over his credit card, glancing at the cashier’s green uniform that he figured it out and had to really force himself not to laugh.

Ela’s eyes were hazel.


	4. China Wok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer applies.  
> Thanks once again Google and Google Maps.  
> China Wok does exist and staring at their menu had me craving Chinese. This place looks amazing!  
> Thanks to everyone who has read and liked this story, special thanks to SherlockHolmes84 for being the first to bookmark :).  
> Comments are always welcomed :).  
> Just a quick note to say I have used the powers of artistic licencing to alter timelines a little. It's not really relevant in this chapter but in chapters to come. Episode 100 took place a year earlier, only because I don't think that Aaron would be the sort of person to enter another relationship so soon after the death of the woman he loved.  
> Enjoy my lovelies :) x

_ Chapter Four _

The team had decided to go out for a small celebration, for a week with no cases. The seven of them left at a for once reasonable hour, and drove to China Wok in Stafford. They’d been there so many times they didn’t even need to order, just headed to their usual table with a wave to the staff. Drinks were served and the group settled in for a few hours of good food and a lot of laughs.

Aaron had sat with his back to the door for a change. Normally the protective streak in him wouldn’t allow for the vulnerable position, but in such a familiar setting he could let his guard down and relax. They were halfway through their meal and the door had chimed half a dozen times, so he didn’t pay any attention when the bell rang again. A wave of the cool evening air brushed against the back of his neck, but it was the soft voice greeting the restaurant staff that caught his attention.

Turning in his seat slightly he was able to identify the speaker and clamped down on a smirk threatening to emerge. Quietly excusing himself from the table Aaron made his way down the restaurant, fully aware of at least one of his team watching him. He walked up to the woman standing by the door, engrossed in a book. He cleared his throat.

“We need to stop meeting like this.”

She looked up in shock before realising who was talking to her and let out a surprised laugh. Ela snapped her book shut, throwing a mock glare at the grinning man.

“Don’t you know it’s bad manners to sneak up on a lady like that?”

Aaron was repentant. “My sincere apologies.” Truly repentant. “Should I also call you Lady Ela?” Okay, maybe a little repentant.

Ela burst out laughing, the sound filling Aaron with warmth. It was surprising.

“If you want, but I can’t guarantee I’ll answer.” Her eyes flashed with her amusement.

Aaron continued to ignore the stares boring into his back, and shifted his weight slightly to block their view. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he didn’t want them seeing Ela, or profiling her. Nor did he want her to see them staring; he was well aware of how intense they could be. “Fair enough. So are you waiting for someone?”

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t feel particularly happy with that thought. He didn’t feel any better when she grinned and nodded.

“Oh yes. Three actually. I’m waiting on Mr Mu Shu, Dr B. C. Mein and Lord C. Seaweed.”

He tried to keep a neutral face, but Ela’s statement combined with her serious tone and dancing eyes proved to be too much for even Aaron Hotchner’s hard won stoicism. He laughed softly, silently relieved and equally determined not to read into his emotions.

“Sounds like a busy evening.”

Ela nodded with a small smile. He noted the circles under her eyes and the slight droop to her shoulders; very different to the previous times they had run into one another. “Busy week.”

“Something like that. Everything happens at once, and there is a never ending pile of paperwork which leaves me feeling exhausted at the end of it all. Which is why an evening filled with takeout, pyjamas and DVD’s is in order. And I don’t plan on leaving my nest until Monday morning.”

Aaron thought that sounded like a pretty good idea, even if for him it would inevitably involve copious amounts of children’s movies.

“No one you would rather spend a Friday night with?”

Ela shook her head. “No, I spend so much time around people during the week that at the weekends I turn into a hermit. What about you?”

Aaron tilted his head very slightly in the direction of his team, still refusing to look around at them. “Having a meal out with some … colleagues before the weekend.”

Ela wasn’t quite as covert as him and peered around his larger frame to spot his … colleagues. The six faces staring at her before all quickly turning away had her laughing. “Subtle. Very subtle. Either they’re worried about you or they’re nosy as hell.”

Aaron laughed again. The only times he laughed this much was with his son. “A bit of both, to be honest. But they’re loyal, that’s the main thing.”

Before Ela could reply a waiter came up to them and handed over a takeaway bag. She thanked him before looking back up at Aaron. “I’ll let you get back to your friends. Mine are calling me.” She shook the bag slightly with a laugh, taking a step towards the door.

“Enjoy the Mu Shu.”

“About as much as you’re enjoying the Kung Pao Beef.”

The look Aaron sent her was one of pure confusion. She pointed at his shirt with a straight face and when he looked down he saw, embarrassingly, a blob of hot pepper sauce soaking into the fabric. With his cheeks feeling suspiciously warm Aaron looked back up to see Ela closing the door. She caught his eye just before walking away and he could see her grin and her shoulders shaking with laughter.

He wiped the small smile off his face as he turned and headed back to the table, sliding down onto his seat. Picking up his chopsticks he cut down the questions before they were even asked in his sternest, no-nonsense tone.

“No.”

There was silence for a second before the younger members of the team loudly resumed their conversation. Only Dave remained quiet, staring at Aaron. The unit chief didn’t even glance in his direction, speaking quietly enough so only the Italian would hear.

“Shut up.”

He didn’t need to look up to know there was a shit eating grin on his old friend’s face.

Great.


	5. Our Darkest Hour (Season 5 Episode 23)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies.  
> Thanks once again to everyone who had read, bookmarked and left kudo's for this story, your support is very much appreciated :).  
> This chapter contains some spoilers for the season finale of Season 5 of Criminal Minds, which is where the title of the chapter comes from, but does not hold entirely true to the episode. Artistic interpretation is an amazing thing :).  
> Comments would be gladly received, if you feel so inclined. Enjoy :) x

_ Chapter Five _

Aaron couldn’t decide if he hated Florida or LA more. There had been some truly horrific cases in the Southern state but LA…well it was never somewhere he would voluntarily travel to.

And yet despite his distaste for the place, it was looking like he and his team would be returning to the so called ‘City of Angels’ sooner than anyone wanted to. A double homicide had been thrown his way by Strauss, and she was making it clear that she would soon be sending them out there.

Fantastic.

* * *

“Dad it’s gonna take me 40 minutes to get to the airport, an hour max. And I’ve still got six hours till my flight, I will not miss it. No I will not let you know when I leave. I’ll send you a text when I’m on the plane. No don’t do that Dad, I’ll be landing too late. No, I’ll get a cab. Dad I’ve got to go…yes, love you too.”

Ela grumbled under her breath as she let herself into her apartment. She loved her family but gods did the three of them drive her mad. She wasn’t entirely certain why she’d planned such a long trip, but every time she thought about shortening or even cancelling it a small pool of guilt bloomed in her stomach. It had been far too long since she had seen them all.

Shaking her head Ela strode into her bedroom. She needed to finish packing and grab a shower before leaving.

God she hated LA.

* * *

The case was getting away from them. The body count was rising and they still didn’t have a name for the unsub. Aaron knew that Detective Spicer was starting to unravel, rightfully so, as more of his memories came back to him. They needed to find the unsub and fast. They had help in the form of the local FBI office, various consultants working with Reid to narrow down the unsub’s movements, and the support of the LAPD. Still, something in his gut told Aaron they were running out of time.

* * *

“You did hear the report saying there wasn’t going to be any blackouts tonight right?”

“Along with one just now stating that the power usage is going up. Mark my words the power will be out soon.”

Ela groaned softly at her dad’s words. This trip was really starting to become a nightmare. Soaring temperatures, nightly blackouts and she’d only seen her brother’s in passing. Something big was happening in the city and it had everyone on edge. She rubbed her eyes, mentally counting down the days until she would be going back to Virginia. The time couldn’t pass soon enough.

* * *

Bad traffic in LA was a given, but this…this was carnage. The roads were completely snarled up, people were starting to get at it with each other and they were still miles away from Kristen’s house, the detective’s younger sister. Aaron could only hope that Morgan was close, as they were not getting there anytime soon. Prentiss was in the backseat on the phone to Reid and one of the agents from the LA office was driving.

“This place is a powder keg.”

Aaron barely heard the other man’s voice over the horn blasts, but had to agree with him. Before he could say anything the lights surrounding the freeway cut out. At the same time the radio fell silent and Prentiss cursed. “I’ve lost Reid.”

“Looks like the power’s gone completely.”

The three of them exchanged glances. They didn’t have long left.

* * *

Ela cursed quietly as she stubbed her foot yet again. Fumbling around in the dark was never fun. Finally she found the flashlight and turned it on before making her way downstairs.

“Okay Dad, you were right. Happy now?”

She found him in the kitchen lighting candles, the windows open in a futile attempt to let in some cooler air.

“You know I don’t hold a grudge.”

Ela laughed, watching as he checked his phone yet again. “There’s no point Dad. Even if you do have signal the cell providers are gonna be overloaded. You’ll never get through to them.”

She walked into the lounge with a couple of the candles, hearing him grumble under his breath. She then opened the windows and looked out onto the street, marvelling at just how quiet everything was.

That was when she heard it. The noise was faint, but unmistakable. It was the sound of a gun being fired.

“Dad? Is Don’s stuff from Quantico still in the garage?”

* * *

Morgan and Spicer weren’t at Kristen’s house. No one was and they had no idea where they could be. The cold feeling in Aaron’s gut was growing. The sound of a phone ringing cut through the silence, making everyone jump. The local agent looked confused as he answered his cell, stepping away from the others. They were still trying to work out where Morgan may have gone when the agent came running back to them.

“I think I know where they are. I’ve just gotten a call about gun shots near Spicer’s old home where his parents were killed. It’s not far from here.” Aaron was slightly unnerved by the look in the agent’s eyes.

* * *

Flashing lights completely illuminated the street when the SUV’s pulled up. Emergency personnel were everywhere, but Aaron’s focus was on one of the ambulances, where Derek Morgan was arguing with an EMT.

He and Prentiss went straight over to their colleague while Dave headed into the house. The local agent (Aaron couldn’t remember his name right now) had disappeared. Derek was telling them that Spicer was dead and the unsub had taken Ellie, his daughter. Prentiss moved over to the second ambulance which held Kristen. Aaron honestly didn’t hold out much hope, according to Morgan she was in a bad way.

“Agent Hotchner?” Aaron turned to the sound of the voice; another local agent had come over. “You need to hear this. We’ve got a description of the vehicle.”

Leaving Morgan at the ambulance (with a firm glare not to move) Aaron followed the agent across the street into another house. Stepping inside the truly pleasant home he was led through to the kitchen where he could hear two men arguing.

“…should have told us what was going…”

“…can’t believe you let her go in…”

“…you left a GUN in my HOUSE!”

Aaron winced internally as the volume increased and cleared his throat loudly. The two men turned to stare at him; the agent who had disappeared and an older man who looked like he could only be his father. Aaron felt, not that he would ever admit it, slightly intimidated at the identical look of frustration on their faces. “I was told someone had seen the vehicle our unsub is driving.”

“I didn’t just see it; I shot the bastard driving it.”

No.

No, no, no.

Aaron turned slowly to stare at the speaker. She was drying her hands furiously on a towel and had yet to look up, but there was no doubt about it. Then her words registered. “You shot him?”

“In the shoulder, I…” She looked up and her voice trailed off, her eyes widening. The silence was broken by Eppes (why could he suddenly remember the name?)

“Ana? What the hell is going on?”

What the hell indeed.


	6. The Longest Night (Season Six Episode 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still stands, as does artistic licence.  
> Like the previous chapter, this is named after the first episode of Season Six. It focuses on the aftermath of the case rather than following the case itself, so minimal spoilers.  
> I've tried to keep the chapters short, but it's just so hard, so they are getting longer :).  
> Massive thanks to all who are following this story. The next chapter will not be following an episode, something that I find a lot easier to write.   
> If anyone is interested, I'm debating whether to turn this into a series. I've got a good cut-off point in mind, but would like to know your ideas. If not then I'll just keep posting in this story.  
> Read and enjoy my fine furry friends :) x

_ Chapter Six _

He was relieved that it was over. There was still the paperwork, not to mention the flight back to Virginia, but they were no longer hunting down Flynn. The bastard was dead and Ellie was okay. Well, not completely, it would take her time to get over what happened, not to mention that she was going to have to get used to foster care while a more suitable guardian could be found.

Everything was packed up and ready to be loaded onto the jet, and everyone was looking forward to going home. Only they had to wait until the morning. Although the power was more or less restored there was a lot of catching up to do. And that included a backlog of flights waiting to depart. LA airspace was completely blocked up and they couldn’t get a take-off slot until late the following morning.

Which was why the BAU team ended up at the childhood home of one Agent Don Eppes, enjoying a cook-out hosted by his father and younger brother, Alan and Charlie. As in Dr Charles Eppes, one of the consultants utilized on the case, math prodigy and a new-found friend of Spencer Reid. That last bit was a little worrying.

Aaron hadn’t joined the others yet; he’d wanted to call Jack and Jessica to let them know about the small delay. He’d timed it so he could read Jack a bedtime story and had not long ended the call. All that was left to do was go into the house.

The home that Don Eppes grew up in…and Ela.

Fuck.

He couldn’t believe it when he saw her. He actually felt sick to his stomach when he saw her standing there with blood still under her fingernails, realising that she was in LA, had stood yards away from the killer, had shot him! That thought chilled him. But the thought that something could have happened to her and he wouldn’t have known disturbed him even more.

Knowing that he was stalling, and if he didn’t turn up soon then someone would come looking for him, Aaron got out of the car and made his way over to the house. Christ he was nervous! And he was also being ridiculous. Straightening up he walked over and let himself in, like he’d been told. Voices spilled in from the backyard and the kitchen, so he headed in that direction. JJ was there with one of Eppes’ team and one of his consultants. The media liaison glanced at Aaron with a smile.

“How’s Jack?”

Aaron nodded at her; thankful she wasn’t calling him out. Yet.

“Alright. A little disappointed I won’t be there in the morning, but he knows we’ve got a few days off so he’s happy about that.”

JJ smiled again and he continued onto the backyard. He could see Dave talking to Eppes Senior, Emily and Derek were chatting with Don and another two of his team and he could hear Reid’s voice coming from the garage. Aaron made his way over to Dave who wordlessly handed him a beer. He thanked his old friend quietly before turning to his host.

“Mr Eppes I can’t thank you enough for this. I’m sorry if we’ve inconvenienced you.”

“Not at all. Thanks to all the blackouts this stuff needs using, so the more the merrier. And it’s Alan.”

“Aaron.”

He all but inhaled half of his beer as he looked around the yard, trying not to make it obvious who he was looking for. Dave carried on his conversation with Alan.

“Your home is great. Do you host these sorts of things often?”

Alan laughed as he flipped the steaks. “Thanks, it’s taken a long time to get it to this state. As for this, yes. None of them can cook, don’t let them tell you otherwise.”

Dave laughed. “Tell me about it. I’m always the one hosting meals.”

“Only because you have the largest place Dave.” Aaron grinned, unable to resist the small taunt. Nor could he stop a laugh at the look sent his way.

“At least I can cook. Reid and Morgan burn water.”

Aaron had to agree with that. Alan shook his head. “Youth today. Convinced take-out is a substantial meal.”

“I’m not sure how insulted I feel about this conversation.”

The three men turned to see Ela standing behind them, a mock frown on her face.

“I’ll have you know I cook far better than Charlie or Don, and I only ever get take-out if it’s been a really long day.” She flashed Alan a grin before turning to Dave. “Don’t believe anything he tells you. It’s all lies.”

Grinning at Dave’s laugh she ducked away from Alan’s playful swat to the head and turned to walk away, gesturing for Aaron to follow with a roll of her eyes. He finished his beer and threw the bottle away as he walked behind her, glad no one called him out.

They made their way round to the front yard and he watched as she sank down onto a bench with a sigh before offering him a second beer. He took it with a murmur of thanks and sat beside her. There was silence for a couple of minutes before she cleared her throat.

“So…”

She trailed off, clearly lost for words. Aaron took pity on her.

“Is your name really Ela?”

Okay a little bit of pity. There were some things that really needed clearing up. She huffed out a laugh.

“Yes…and no. You had to go for the complicated question didn’t you.”

She smiled at him and Aaron couldn’t help but grin back.

“My full name is Eliana, a name that I’ve never really liked. My dad and brothers insist on calling me Ana but my mum always called me Ela. That’s the name I prefer so that’s what I go by. I know, it’s a little confusing.” Aaron nodded; it was something he could relate to. “How long have you been in the FBI?”

Aaron tried to do the math in his head. “12 years, I think. I was a state prosecutor before entering the Bureau.”

Her eyes widened and she whistled softly. “I’d call you on over-achiever but then I remember who I’m related to.”

Aaron smiled at her comment. “Yes, Agent Eppes is a name thrown around a lot at Quantico. I’m glad to have met him, he’s a good agent. Your other brother…”

Ela snorted quietly as his questioning words. “Charlie is…Charlie. A unique blend of brilliance and frustration.”

Aaron had to laugh at that. The description of her brother reminded him of the genius on his team.

“Charlie is a mathematical genius, a child prodigy and a tenured professor of applied mathematics at CalSci. He also works as a consultant for various federal agencies, and more often than not will help Don with cases. For the sake of your sanity I’ll warn you now; don’t get him talking about math and how it can be used in _everything_ and don’t talk about things being random.”

Aaron nodded gravely. “Noted. And I will attempt to reign Reid in when he starts going off on one of his tangents but I’m not promising anything.” He paused for a second, using the time to have a drink whilst thinking about what to say. “I’m sorry, about how I reacted. I wasn’t expecting to see you and…”

“…you were worried about your Agent. It’s fine, you don’t need to apologise. How is he?”

Ela’s eyes were full of understanding and compassion; Aaron didn’t need a profilers training or instincts to know she was genuinely concerned for his colleague and harboured no ill-will toward Aaron. “He’s alright. Morgan has a tough head and he knows how to take a beating. Of course knowing Ellie is okay helps, though I know he’s worried about what will happen to her.”

Ela nodded, her heart going out to the young girl who had to watch as her father was murdered in front of her and then find out upon her rescue that her aunt had also died.

“He’s not the only one. Don’s girlfriend is an Assistant U.S. Attorney, she’s promised to do everything she can to help her, as has my dad.”

Aaron felt reassured by that. He knew how concerned Morgan was about the girl, he was as well, so knowing there were good people looking out for her helped him relax a little.

“Speaking of my father, we should get back round there before he sends out a search party. I’m honestly surprised we’ve gone this long without being disturbed.”

Aaron laughed as they stood up, though he had to agree. He was silently marvelling the fact that none of his team had come looking for him. “When do you head back to DC?”

Ela was quiet as she counted in her head. “I fly out in six days. You’re leaving tomorrow right?”

Aaron nodded. “Yes, we’re leaving late morning.” He hesitated for a split second before thinking, _what the hell_ , and decided to take the plunge. “When you get back, and provided I don’t have a case, would you…would you like to have dinner…with me.”

He had to clear his throat a couple of times as he asked the question, silently hoping that he wasn’t blushing. To her credit Ela didn’t pick up on it, or point it out. Instead she smiled warmly.

“I’d love to. Give me your number and I’ll message you when I get back home.”

Aaron grinned. He handed her his card just before they re-joined the party and to his relief no one appeared to have noticed. Well, almost everyone. Dave sent a knowing smirk his way which Aaron dutifully ignored, causing the Italian to laugh.

Insufferable man.


	7. The Log Cabin Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer stands.  
> I have started posting this story on fanfiction.net as well so if you come across the story there do not panic, it is still me :).  
> I've never been to The Log Cabin Restaurant, but it looks great and the menu is amazing.  
> There is a tiny, and I do mean tiny, nod to CSI:NY in this chapter, but you do have to squint to see it. Shout out if you do :). I've always loved it and it felt like the right time and place to use it.  
> Massive, truly massive thanks to everyone who is reading this story, who has bookmarked it and who has liked it. Cannot believe how popular it is.  
> Have a great weekend guys. Read and enjoy :) x

_ Chapter Seven _

Aaron found himself whistling as he buttoned up his shirt. It wasn’t a conscious decision, and he probably should have felt a little insecure, especially with his son in the next room, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Tonight was his date with Ela, and he found himself strangely excited about it.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been out since his divorce, but after Haley’s death he’d had neither the time nor the inclination to, as Morgan would put it, get out there. With an unpredictable schedule as well as Jack to consider, it was just easier not to. Despite Dave’s repeated attempts to set him up.

But tonight was different. He was meeting up with someone who hadn’t been _carefully_ selected for him; Ela was someone he knew he’d get on well with, even if they were to decide to just remain friends. He wasn’t at all nervous about meeting her, he wasn’t second guessing his decision, and he wasn’t worried about what would happen after.

Jack knew his dad was going out for a meal with a woman and had already reassured him – twice – that he was more than happy with it. He knew his dad wouldn’t make any stupid decisions, and the young boy had already made him promise to have a good time. He’d finished with a statement that made Aaron realise just how much his little boy had grown up.

“Mommy would want you to be happy.”

Aaron could feel himself welling up at his son’s words and bent down to give him a big hug, silently promising himself to follow Jack’s words of wisdom.

Which at this moment in time also included taking on board his son’s fashion advice. No suit was the first thing the young boy had said, cause while girls like a man in a suit, he wore one all the time and it would be nice to change things up a bit. Aaron made a mental note to limit the amount of time Jack spent around Dave, Morgan and Garcia. Jeans were too casual, even if they were _super comfy_ , so black slacks it was.

Next came the shirt colour, not white because it was _boring_ , but also not something that would make him stand out unnecessarily. Aaron was pretty sure they went through every single shirt he owned before deciding on an old favourite – a deep purple, long sleeved number that he rarely wore because he’d never found a tie to go with it. _No tie Dad_ , had been yelled at him several times and he’d laughed, humouring his son and shutting the drawer. The pair of Italian boots Dave had given him for Christmas completed the look, and grabbing his jacket Aaron made his way out to the family room where Jack was waiting with Jessica. The round of applause had him blushing faintly.

His family was insane.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

“That was a fantastic meal. How did you ever find that place?”

“I’ve known the family who owns it for years. Went to college with their eldest son and we became friends almost instantly. I’ve helped out on nights when they’ve been short and they always give me discounts and a ton of free food.”

Aaron glanced down at the bag he was carrying, stuffed with take-out containers filled with various types of shrimp, crab and other seafood dishes. “I can believe that.”

Ela laughed, brushing a hand through her hair to keep it off her face. A warm breeze washed over the two of them as they made their way to Aaron’s car; he’d insisted on driving even though she’d chosen the restaurant. “I’m pretty sure it’s because they remember what I was like in college, always too busy to cook.” She thanked him quietly as he held the car door open for her, a small smile playing on her lips at his chivalrous gesture.

The drive back only took a few minutes, and neither of them wanted the night to end just yet. After a quick discussion Aaron parked up outside Ela’s apartment building and the two of them took a quiet stroll around the area she lived in. Aaron had been surprised to find she lived not too far from him, and just how close she was to his office. When he commented on that she laughed.

“Well it was originally Don’s. After leaving Fugitive Recovery he taught at the Academy for a while but didn’t want to live on campus so brought this apartment. I was already in the area, studying at George Mason University and living on campus which I hated, so I ended up moving in with him. When he transferred to Albuquerque I took over the lease.”

Aaron nodded, looking around them as they made their way down the street. They were away from the main road which meant the area was quiet, the only sounds were them and people enjoying their evenings in their gardens and on their balconies. It was a nice place, the sort of place he could see him and Jack moving too. That was a slightly scary thought.

They made a complete loop and by the time they got back to Ela’s building the temperature had begun to drop and she was starting to feel the chill. Aaron had noticed and would have offered her his jacket if they had been out much longer. A glance at his watch though told him he should be heading back home though; a budget meeting scheduled at 8 the next morning, for some godforsaken reason, meant he had to be in the office by 7. Great.

He looked up at Ela. “I had a great time tonight.”

She nodded. “So did I.” She paused briefly, a suddenly shy smile playing on her lips. “I’d like to do it again, if that’s alright with you.”

Aaron grinned, the smile lighting up his whole face. He hadn’t cocked the evening up? It surprised him. “I’d like that. Like I said I don’t have the most predictable of schedules, but I should be free Friday evening, unless we get a case.”

Ela’s smile warmed. “Friday then, unless you have to rearrange.” She stepped back slightly as if to turn away, bit her lip, then decided what the hell and stepped forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Aaron’s eyes closed automatically and he turned his head to hers, softly pressing his lips against hers. He felt her gasp and couldn’t help the smile as he stepped back.

Her cheeks flushed and her heart racing Ela stepped back, whispered a goodbye and made her way up the steps to the building entrance. At the door she turned at looked back, seeing Aaron standing where she had left him, watching and waiting for her to get inside. With a sudden laugh she waved at him before going in.

Aaron didn’t even try to fight the smile or the laugh as he made his way to the car.

She looked back.

Nice.


	8. Profilers Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still stands.  
> This chapter isn't as long as the last few, but it needed to be written.   
> Thanks once again to everyone who is following this story, can't believe it. Read and enjoy my lovelies :) x.

_ Chapter Eight _

“Do you think anything’s happened yet?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you go ask him.”

“I’m not gonna ask him, do you think something’s happened?”

“What makes you think anything has happened?”

“Because he’s smiling.”

“So?”

“This is Hotch…he doesn’t know how to smile.”

Spencer burst out laughing, staring at the blonde woman sitting on the edge of his desk. “Garcia you are being ridiculous. Of course Hotch smiles, the average human smiles roughly 20 times a day…”

“Boy-wonder this is Hotch we’re talking about. He’s hardly the average human.”

Reid couldn’t argue with that. Before he could come back with anything Morgan and Prentiss walked into the bull-pen and Garcia turned around, determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. “What do you guys think?”

“Hello to you too Pen.” Emily threw herself down onto her chair and looked up at the blonde woman. “What do we think what?”

“Hotch. Do you think anything’s happened yet?”

The two newcomers looked at each other before turning back to the tech analyst. Morgan was the one to speak. “Baby girl you sure you’re not just imaging things?”

“Don’t insult me chocolate thunder, I may not be a big bad profiler like you lot but I know something is happening with boss-man. So what is it?”

The four of them turned to look at Hotch’s office. The door was open and the blinds up but the room was shrouded in darkness. Their boss, the man who was always in a least two hours before everyone else, hadn’t yet arrived at work. Morgan dropped his bag on his desk. “He has been getting in later the last few days. Well, a normal time that is.”

“He’s also been leaving at a reasonable time. I had to double back two nights ago and he wasn’t here.” Prentiss chimed in, tapping a pen thoughtfully against her chin.

“And he’s been on his phone a lot. Texting far more than the 94 texts most American’s send each day, even in our line of work.” Three heads turned to stare at the youngest agent who blinked at them, confused at the look on their faces. “What?”

Morgan shook his head, grinning. “Nothing pretty boy. Maybe something _is_ happening.”

Garcia clapped her hands together in glee, her blonde curls bouncing against her shoulders. “I knew it. So who is it?”

“He did disappear back in LA, when we were at the cook-out.” The four turned to see their media liaison grinning at them over a cup of coffee. “What? I notice things. Clearly more than you trained professionals do.”

Morgan scoffed. “Alright JJ, then who is she?”

“Wait.” Prentiss sat up straight. “You don’t think it’s Eppes sister. Eppes as in Agent Eppes.”

Garcia and Spencer both looked confused, JJ swallowed and Morgan burst out laughing. “No. Not possible.”

“What’s not possible?” This time it was Rossi who had snuck up on the group without anyone noticing. Garcia jumped in before anyone had a chance to open their mouths.

“Whose Hotch dating?”

There was a collective groan from the group as the older man simply raised an eyebrow. “Is he dating?”

“Rossi man c’mon. You know Hotch better than anyone.” Morgan implored.

The Italian grinned at them all, silently debating with himself. A glance at the clock told him it wasn’t worth it. Not yet anyway. “I’m sure if anything is happening he will tell us himself. In his own time.” That last was coupled with a pointed look at Garcia who wilted a little. The look was clear; _don’t go digging._

Before anyone could argue Morgan saw the glass doors be pushed open and none other than the man in question walked into the bull-pen. With a sudden flurry the group dispersed, Hotch watching in amusement as JJ and Garcia pushed past him with a muffled greeting and burning cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at Dave who shook his head, grinning.

It wasn’t until he was sat at his desk, waiting for his computer to fire up and his coffee to cool that the Unit Chief glanced at his phone. A text was waiting for him and he smiled at the content, typing out a quick reply.

_‘Think they’re onto us.’_

A reply came through a few minutes later, causing him to almost spit out his mouthful of coffee.

_‘Wait till Don finds out.’_

He was in trouble.


	9. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applied. I make no money from this :(, merely write to show my appreciation to the two television series. This chapter is set during and after S6E8 - Reflections of Desire - so spoiler alert to anyone who has not yet watched it. A truly disturbing episode if I may say so.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is following and reading this story, you are all amazing.
> 
> Much love and enjoy :) x.

_ Chapter Nine _

Several months had passed since their first date. Aaron had introduced her to Jack, and the boy had all but fallen in love with her. Things were going well, probably because they were taking it slow. It helped that Ela understood his job had to come first, that he wouldn’t always be available and would often have to rearrange plans last minute. She had taken it all in stride, even going so far as to watch Jack when he was called away unexpectedly and Jessica was unavailable.

Ela knew about his relationship with Haley and how their marriage had collapsed. She also knew that his ex-wife was dead but he hadn’t been able to tell her what had happened and she hadn’t pried. She had a feeling that it was bad, because he never talked about it, and she knew that both father and son suffered from varying degrees of night terrors. Ela figured that Aaron would tell her when he was ready, and if he wouldn’t…well, it wasn’t her place to push.

It was something that Aaron was extraordinarily grateful for. Not everyone would be that considerate, of course it could be due to her relationship with Don Eppes. Aaron knew he was incredibly lucky, and wasn’t taking anything for granted. He of all people knew how quickly something could change.

The voice of Spencer brought him back to the present.

“Now that he’s got the media attention we can expect more of these.” He looked down at the black and white photograph as he spoke, a professional shot of Kelly Landis, victim in their latest case. The terror in her eyes was clear for all to see, and he had a bad feeling in his gut. This case was going to get a lot worse before they would be able to close it.

It didn’t help that it was close to home. Georgetown. It meant they wouldn’t have to fly anywhere, which was a bonus. But that meant the unsub was in their backyard, so to speak, and it made everyone feel uneasy. The news report stating that their team had been brought in was not going to help matters; it was inevitable that their unsub would have seen the report and know they were being hunted.

They had their work cut out for them.

* * *

“They’ve probably already interviewed the unsub.” Hotch’s words echoed in the sudden silence of the room, sinking in slowly. He saw the look on the faces of his team and could feel the weight of the case settling on his shoulders. This was going to be messy. He sent Rossi and Reid to the coroner’s office to gather the report, Garcia was combing through Kelly’s life, and Morgan and Prentiss had gone back to the dump site with Detective Craw to canvas the area.

He took the time, a mere matter of minutes because he was having to manage calls from the press, to call Ela. He knew she would be free for another half an hour, and he realised he needed to hear her voice.

“Hey you, wasn’t expecting to hear your voice this morning.” Ela’s cheerful tone echoed through the phone and he couldn’t help the small smile that erupted, despite everything.

“No, I’m sorry for leaving early this morning, a case came up.”

“It’s no matter, comes with the job. So where are you off to this time?”

It didn’t surprise him that she didn’t know what had happened in the city; it was a busy time of the year, not to mention that she only ever watched the television in the evenings. “It’s local. A young woman was found in Georgetown, taken three days ago. It’s not looking like a good one.”

“Are they ever?” She did have a point. “Do you think it’s going to run on?”

Aaron sighed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. “I have no idea. But it’s not looking good.”

There was a pause, neither of them needing to say anything for a moment. That was one of the great things about whatever this was between them, they didn’t always feel the need to talk. They would quite often spend evenings curled up on the couch in either apartment just reading, or watching the television, without speaking.

“Do you want me to pick Jack up this afternoon? Jessica’s dropping him off at your place at 2.”

Damn it, he completely forgot that his ex-sister-in-law was going to be away for a few days. Not that he was begrudging her in the slightest, she had sacrificed so much to help him and Jack.

“I can’t ask you to do that. I know you’ve got a lot on.”

Aaron could practically hear her eye roll down the phone. “It’s no big deal. I love spending time with Jack and I haven’t got anything that I can’t work on at home. I can pick him up from your place and he can stay with me until you’ve wrapped the case up. You can come over if you need a few hours to unwind, just let yourself in whenever.”

Aaron felt the pit in his stomach loosen just a little. “That would be great. You’re a lifesaver Ela.”

She laughed softly. “Hardly. You’re the lifesaver. I’ll let you get back to it. Be safe.”

Aaron said his goodbyes and they hung up just as Prentiss and Morgan came back into the station looking grim.

Great.

* * *

Day two on the case and a second woman had been reported missing. The similarities between Penny Hanley and Kelly Landis were too great to ignore, and if the unsub stuck to his patten they had just over a day to find her.

They had managed to narrow down when Penny had been taken and where from. Not only that, they also had an idea on where the unsub lived. Now they had to try and narrow it down further. It wasn’t easy though. There were over 2000 homes in the area, thank you Reid, but they were running out of time. They had roughly just over 12 hours left to find Penny. Garcia was on the phone, tracking down parking permits to try and narrow their list. Hotch could feel a headache starting to loom behind his eyes. He’d only managed to grab a couple hours of sleep the previous night, had inhaled too many cups of coffee to count and it didn’t look like he would be getting anymore sleep until they caught the unsub. To do that they needed a name.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he stepped away from the others to glance at it. it was amazing how quickly he felt the faint ache in his head fade at the picture. Ela had managed to capture Jack in a picture perfect moment, curled up on her couch underneath a bright blue blanket, dead to the world with a thumb in his mouth. His other arm was wrapped around Ela’s cat, an Egyptian Mau by the name of Roux. It was, quite frankly, adorable and he felt his lips twitch into a smile. The text was just what he needed. The arrival of Detective Craw bringing in a new black and white photograph brought Hotch’s mind back into the room.

They were closing in.

* * *

The case was over. They had managed to save Penny Hanley and arrest the unsub, Rhett Walden, before he could hurt anyone else. The truly terrifying part of the whole case was the realisation that Walden’s mother May, whom they had thought was aiding her son, has passed long ago, and it was her son’s delusion of her that kept him going.

Sometimes Aaron questioned why he did this job.

The warm hand pressing down on top of his brought him back to the present, to the shadows of the theatre and the movements of the actors on the stage. He glanced down at his companion and smiled warmly, gaining a soft smile in reply. Ela’s eyes glinted from the stage lights, and her smile widened when he raised their hands up to press a gentle kiss to hers. They both turned their attention back to the stage as Penelope started speaking again.

“I believe humanity was born from conflict. Maybe that’s why in all of us, there’s a dark side.”

Aaron would deny the small cold feeling that slivered down his spine. Those words coming from Penelope Garcia was just…odd.

“Some of us embrace it, some have no choice. The rest of us fight it.”

He felt Ela shift slightly in her seat, pressing her shoulder just a bit closer to him. His grip on her hand tightened marginally.

“In the end, it’s as natural as the air we breathe. At some point, we’re forced to face the truth.”

Penelope turned her head to look at the audience. Aaron couldn’t believe the coldness he felt radiating from the bubbly woman’s eyes. It made him feel uncomfortable.

“Ourselves.”

The lights dimmed. Never before had he seen this side of his co-worker. She was brilliant on the stage; the entire audience was enthralled. He was glad he’d decided to come along to see this play, especially with Ela sitting beside him.

* * *

He had to remind himself of that thought later on when he realised he wasn’t the only member of the BAU in the audience that evening. The show had ended, final bows taken and the audience were starting to make their way out onto the street. Aaron was helping Ela into her coat when a familiar voice washed over him. “Hey Hotch, thought that was you.”

Morgan.

Crap.

With an apologetic glance at Ela, who simply looked amused, he turned around in resignation. Only to be stumped when he realised the entire team were standing there.

Hell.

He dutifully ignored the questioning look in Prentiss’ eye, the confused look from Reid and the knowing smirks from both Morgan and Rossi to wrap an arm around Ela’s shoulder.

“Evening. Ela this is my team, I think you remember them…”

“…from back in the summer yes, it’s nice to meet you all again.” Ela smiled warmly at the four of them, feeling even more amused at the mixed looks of confusion and sudden understanding. The older man, Dave she remembered, made the connection first and barked out a laugh, slapping Aaron gently on the shoulder.

“Now why have you been hiding her? I’m ashamed on your behalf Aaron, truly.”

Ela giggled at the older man’s turn, fighting not to laugh even more at the faint blush on Aaron’s face. He rolled his eyes at her expression, grabbing his jacket as they started to make their way out of the theatre.

“No one has been hiding anyone else Dave, we’ve just been busy.”

Rossi scoffed softly, his twinkling eyes assuring his protégé that he was teasing him. “Keep telling yourself that. It is a pleasure to meet you Bella, you must come around some time. I will cook us a wonderful meal and tell you everything you need to know about this man.”

Ela couldn’t help but laugh loudly at Aaron’s muttered comment, something along the lines of ‘over my dead body.’

She had a feeling she was going to get along _very_ well with his team. And they with her.


	10. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies.  
> I hadn't mentioned this earlier which I should have done - JJ has left the team and is working with the State Department. I thought however that, considering how close they were, she would have remained in contact with the BAU and continued to meet up with them outside of work. Hopefully this chapter makes a bit more sense.  
> Thanks to everyone who is reading, liking and following this story. It means a lot.  
> Read and enjoy my beauties :) x.

_ Chapter Ten _

_She had a feeling she was going to get along very well with his team. And they with her._

* * *

It was barely a week after the play that Ela found herself on another evening out. Only this time, it wasn’t with Aaron. What had started out as a quick detour had turned into her night being hijacked.

By the BAU ladies.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Florida cases were always hard, but this one was definitely up there. Despite his claims of it merely being a ruse Hotch knew that Reid was still feeling the effects of his latest headache. Unfortunately, the kid was determined to play it off, and there was nothing the Unit Chief could bring himself to do about it. He’d voiced his concerns about the kid to Ela through texts on the flight back, trying to decide whether sending him home would be the right thing to do.

They’d only been back in the office for half an hour or so when a knock sounded on Hotch’s door. He called for whoever it was to enter, still looking down at the paperwork he was filling out. The sound of soft laughter had him looking up to see Ela standing in front of his desk, a smile warming her face.

“You know, this is almost exactly how I imagined you would look at work.”

Hotch glanced out of the window and saw the others still working, a sight that shocked him. Normally they were simply too nosy to not stare. Rising to his feet he quickly closed the blinds and his door before turning to his visitor. “What are you doing here?”

Ela grinned. “You sounded stressed, so I thought I’d come by and give you a hand. I do have a lot of experience in dealing with unruly teenagers.”

He laughed softly, reaching out to draw her into a hug. She reciprocated, feeling the tension in his frame ease as they stood in the embrace. When she pulled away and looked up at him she saw Aaron, not Hotch. That had her smiling more. “How much longer does he need to be here?”

Aaron glanced at his clock. “He should have finished his report about 15 minutes ago, but with the headache it’s difficult to say.”

The woman in his arms nodded. “I’ll give it another 10, then I’ll take him home for you.”

“You really don’t have to do that. One of the others…”

“…will try and baby him. How many times have you told me that? Plus you’ve all got loads of work to do still. Trust me Aaron, I know how to deal with stubborn geniuses.”

He had to admit she was right. It took a very special kind of person to live with someone as gifted as Charles Eppes. Aaron sat on the edge of his desk and watched as she glanced briefly around his office. “So how exactly did you get up here?”

Ela flashed him a grin. “Oh I don’t think you have the right clearance level for that answer.” She laughed at the look on his face. “I got a visitor’s pass back when Don was based here. He told me to keep it just in case.”

Aaron nodded, it made sense. He’d told Haley to keep hers even after they had separated in case she needed to either pick Jack up or drop him off. That same badge was tucked away in one of his desk draws. “Are you going to stop surprising me anytime soon?”

Her smile widened. She was happy that she kept catching him off guard. Someone needed to. “Probably not. How’s Jack?”

The agent’s eyes softened slightly at the thought of his son. “A terror as usual. He wants to know when he can see you again.”

“I’d love to see him too. Maybe the both of you can come round to mine one evening for dinner. Whenever you’re free.”

They continued to talk quietly for a few minutes before agreeing that enough time had passed. Aaron opened the door and ushered Ela down to the bullpen, both looking over at the BAU’s resident genius. It was clear as day that the young man was struggling still, though not as badly as he had been. Still, Aaron knew the kid would never go home quietly, or under his own steam. Time to play dirty.

* * *

It turned out that the Unit Chief wasn’t the only one who knew how to play dirty. Ela had left Spencer’s apartment only after the young man had fallen asleep. She’d made sure he’d eaten, had a shower and took something to try and calm the pounding in his head. He had fallen asleep not 20 minutes later.

It was as she was making her way back to her car, texting Aaron to let him know how his youngest agent was, that Ela was accosted. Agent Emily Prentiss stood by her car and stole the keys from her hand before she had a chance to say anything. Next thing she knew she was in the back seat of her own car, sitting next to a very smug Penelope Garcia who was informing Aaron that Spencer had been taken care of, now they were going out for some girly bonding and no he was not invited.

Which was how Ela Eppes had found herself sitting in a booth in a bar that was apparently a regular hangout for many federal employees, her three companions included, and was now being grilled almost mercilessly by them. The two drinks they had all but forced upon her had helped.

“So you didn’t give him your name till what…the fourth time you met?” Prentiss was staring at her like she’d grown two heads.

Ela counted in her head as she drank from her beer glass, well aware of the looks she was receiving. “No, it was the third time. We first met in the bookstore, then it was the coffee shop and then Publix. That’s when he gave me his name, so I told him mine.”

“And you weren’t worried at all about it? A city this size and you just happened to run into the same person again and again?” This was from JJ. She sounded a little concerned, but Ela hazarded a guess the concern was more for Aaron. The three woman had known him for a long time and they were all looking out for their friend. She could both understand and respect that.

“Not really. I’m a fairly good judge of character, and I know how to take care of myself. You all know who my brother is, do you honestly think he’d be okay with me living here by myself if I didn’t have some way to protect myself?” JJ had to give her that, she knew of Agent Eppes long before she had met the man, and knew how protective of his family he was. It was the reason he’d transferred from Albuquerque to LA, despite the demotion.

“So what is it you do? Hotch has been beyond tight-lipped about you and told me in no uncertain terms to look you up. Not that I would. I like seeing bossman happy.” Garcia was slurring her words slightly, having been all but inhaling her drinks.

Ela grinned. She’d been warned about the technical analyst. Several times. “Nothing that is anywhere near as exciting as you lot. Or my brother’s for that matter. I went academic, like Charlie did. Only whereas he went into mathematics I took the humanities route. I’m currently on the faculty at Mary Washington University, a professor with a doctorate in Early Modern History. I’m also thinking of undertaking a second one, this time in Ancient History.” The three woman stared at her, causing Ela to laugh. “Charlie isn’t the only genius in my family. Me and Don just never took an IQ test. We never wanted to.”

“But how come you’re out here? Don’t you miss your family?” Now Garcia was sounding confused. As well as drunk.

The newest member of their drinking group shrugged. “LA has never really been home for me. The boys...well Charlie loves it. Don always wanted to leave but I know he was glad to have a reason to go back. Me, I couldn’t leave fast enough. Did my undergrad at George Mason and just never left. The only time I considered going back to LA was when my mom was diagnosed, but when I told her she made me swear not to. She always knew I was never happy in LA.” Ela sighed, playing with the nearly empty glass in her hand. “That’s what really drove a wedge between me and my dad. He couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t stay. I never told him what mom said to me. Don knew, I mean how could he not. And Charlie…it just never registered with him.” She shrugged again, looking up at the three women. “Okay, so you know most of my childhood and I’m not going any further down that route, who I am, where I live, what I do and how Aaron and I met. What else?”

Emily was still trying to get used to her calling Hotch Aaron. It made sense, but was still odd. “How did you learn to shoot?” Garcia turned to her with a drunkenly outburst and she shrugged. “What? She shot Billy Flynn remember.”

Ela couldn’t help but laugh at the look Garcia threw the raven-haired agent. “I was taught by the best.”

“Your brother?” JJ asked as she handed Ela a new beer. She simply shrugged, choosing to drink instead of replying verbally.

* * *

The evening had devolved rather rapidly from there. Ela found out more about her drinking companions, the rest of their team and had an insight into some of their less disturbing cases courtesy of Garcia who was even more squeamish drunk. They in turn found out a little more about the woman their boss was…seeing?!...but didn’t press too much. Hotch hadn’t asked them not too, and despite how much as they all wanted to know the juicy details they knew how much the man liked his privacy and they weren’t about to do anything to change that.

They were all impressed with Ela, liked how forthcoming she was, how easily she slipped into their group. JJ in particular was happy that not once had the woman asked for any details about Hotch. She could see the Californian woman genuinely liked him, and she knew the feelings were reciprocated. As long as she didn’t do anything to hurt Hotch, or Jack, JJ was happy.

Right now their biggest problem was trying to get back home in once piece. All of them had had too much to drink.

It had been a good night.

Even if the three federal women were a little terrifying.

Ela giggled to herself as she sat in the back of the cab, the last one to be dropped off.

They had nothing on the one who taught her how to read people. Now _he_ was the scary one.


	11. Interruptions of an Unexpected Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still stands :(.  
> Points to anyone who can put a name to the face - don't spoil it for others though ;).  
> Big thanks to everyone who has read this story, pressed like and is following. Also big thanks to UNCPanda :D.  
> Read and enjoy my pretties, I'll be back soon with another chapter :) x.

_ Chapter Eleven _

Two times in one year, it had to be a record. Either that or the city really was out to get them. Whatever the reason, they were, once again, on their way to Los Angeles, and none of the team were particularly happy about it. Especially not Hotch, who had made tentative plans to go out for dinner with Ela. She had assured him it was no bother, and they would re-arrange for when he got back.

Which was how Aaron found himself on the jet, headed towards a city he detested, on the hunt for an unsub who liked to drown his victims in methanol.

Oh the life he lived.

* * *

Ela struggled to open the building’s front door whilst juggling her purse, laptop bag and a ton of papers. Deadlines were starting to loom and the kids were beginning to panic. She was also in the middle of writing an article for a historical journal set to be published in a couple of months _and_ had allowed herself to be talked into the second PhD. All in all it meant for a lot of stuff being carried around, very little free time and a feeling of almost permanent exhaustion. 

So it was probably as good thing – even if the reason behind it was awful – that the date with Aaron three nights ago had to be postponed. Even if she was dying for a break, and a chance to see him again. Gods, she sounded like a love-sick teenager. She was slightly nervous though. He was in LA. There was a chance, not that it had happened yet if the lack of an explosion on her phone was anything to go by, that he could run into her family. Who didn’t know they were…dating? Hell, she didn’t know.

When did things get so complicated?

Finally she got into her apartment and threw everything on the couch. God she needed a glass of wine. Thank god she’d decided to leave campus early for a change. Toeing off her shoes Ela made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass and a bottle from the fridge. Pouring herself a more than generous amount she went back to the lounge, setting the glass down on the side table. She was ready to immerse herself in work.

“Why are there kid’s toys in here?”

Ela screamed at the sound of the unexpected voice, spinning around with her heart in her mouth.

* * *

Three days after leaving Quantico the team were on the jet and on their way back home. What had started out as one of their more baffling cases had finally been wrapped up. They also didn’t have to wait till the morning for a take-off slot. Everything just sort of…flowed.

It had Hotch on edge. Cases were never this easy. Okay, it wasn’t easy. Four young women had died, not to mention the unsub. But it was over, and in another few hours, they would be back in Quantico. Just in time. He knew the others were all hoping for a weekend off – they weren’t on call and provided a new case didn’t come in over the next few hours they would finally have a free weekend.

He'd messaged Ela to let her know they were packing up before they left the precinct, aware that because of the time difference she may not get it, and was surprised when they reached the airfield that she had actually replied. The message was full of spelling mistakes and didn’t make much sense so he figured she was still mostly asleep, but the meaning was clear. He replied quickly before putting his phone away and climbed up into the jet, hoping to get a start of the paperwork before his exhaustion caught up to him.

* * *

So her evening had not turned out at all how she’d expected it to. Not that she’d had many plans beyond wine, a little work and crappy tv. Instead she was on her couch surrounded by a ton of weapons.

“It’s not a ton.”

“No, because that would be over the top. Seriously though, who needs three handguns, four knifes _and_ that monstrosity you cart around with you?”

Her guest – intruder more like – grinned up at her from the small free space on the floor. The rest of the lounge was taken up with dismantled weaponry.

“Don’t forget the grenades.”

“Oh no how sill…wait, what? You’ve brought grenades into my HOME?!” Ela stared at the man like he had two heads. It wouldn’t surprise her if he did.

“No they’re still in my car. God you’re easy to wind up.”

“I’m beyond exhausted, I’ve still got shit-loads of work to do and I’ve got half an armoury spread out across my apartment. You’d be pretty easy to wind up if you were in my position.” The bottle and a half of wine had not helped matters either.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text and she wiggled it out from the cushions, staring at the fuzzy screen. So she may have been a little tipsy. Completely justifiable given the current conditions. A smile spread across her face and she typed out a reply. Not that that was the easiest thing to do when her _guest_ decided to try and steal her phone. “Bugger off.”

“You’re grinning. It’s scary. Who are you talking to?”

“None of your business. Get off of me you great oaf.” Clearly he’d had a lot more to drink than her because, for once, she was able to keep her phone. The text was sent before she had a chance to read what she’s written and she stuffed it back into the cushions so it couldn’t be stolen. “Anyway you’re one to talk. You make grown men cry when you smile.”

He laughed, taking another swig of his beer. “People don’t like me for my personality.”

Ela snorted. “People don’t like you period. They tolerate you.”

He pressed a hand to his chest. “Ouch. Kitten has claws.”

She shook her head, slowly extracting herself from the couch. “If I do it’s your fault. You’re the one who taught me to fight.” She stretched, groaning as her spine popped loudly. “I am going to bed. I’ve got a lecture at 13:00 and I need to be semi-coherent for it. How long are you staying this time?”

“Not sure. Might be a while, I think I’ve got a class being thrown my way.”

Ela laughed. Those poor bastards. “Fine. Let me know. I’ll see you later.”

She threw herself on her bed, grumbling under her breath about having to be up again in a couple of hours whereas her _guest_ could sleep for as long as he wanted. Asshole. Then she remembered that her phone had buzzed again and she groaned, blinking her eyes open to read the message.

_‘How about take-away? Say 19:00?’_

Ela grinned, tapping out a slightly more coherent reply before succumbing to sleep.

_‘Sounds great. Better be at your place though. See you soon x’._


	12. Chaos in the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still remains.  
> Apologies for the slight delay, I've been working on future chapters and wanted to make sure I had a decent amount ready to go before posting.  
> This one isn't as long as other chapters, but the opportunity to end it where it is was just too good to pass up.   
> Did anyone guess who the 'guest' was in the previous chapter?  
> If anyone can think of a good 'Garcia name' for Ela please let me know ;).  
> Many thanks to everyone reading, liking and following this story, can't believe how popular it is :).  
> Read and enjoy my lovelies :) x.

_ Chapter Twelve _

The one thing that Aaron Hotchner hated above all else right now was fuck-tard bureaucrats. Idiots who had never had a day in the field, had never had to make split second decisions that could save or end a life, but believed they were god’s gift on earth and knew the right answer for _everything_.

He wanted to shoot them!

Yet again he was having to justify the BAU’s budget, their styles of working, the amount of people on the fucking team and he was very close to loosing his temper. It wasn’t obvious to anyone in the meeting because none of the prats knew him, nor could they read him like he could them. Half of them didn’t understand the work his unit did, the other half were refusing to see the need of the department.

God he wished he could take his gun into those meetings.

But no because that wouldn’t portray the _correct_ image.

Fuck-tards.

Hotch left the meeting angrier than he was when he went into the boardroom, although that wasn’t saying much. Three long tedious hours and he left with nothing more than what they already had. Okay so the good news was they weren’t operating under a slashed budget, nor were they losing any of their support and no one was being re-assigned, but nothing was gained from it either. It made him question why he was in charge.

He made his way back to the 6th floor via the stairs rather than using the elevators, giving himself a little extra time to calm down. The team would see right through the calm façade he was currently sporting and he really didn’t feel like being profiled.

Twenty minutes later – he’d felt the need to walk up and down the staircase a few times – Hotch made it back to the bullpen. Before he could open the glass doors though he could hear the shouting. He heaved a sigh; it really was amazing how unprofessional they could be when they were unsupervised. Clearly Dave, who’d said he’d have everything under control, had failed. Again.

Hotch opened the glass doors and stepped into…was it controlled chaos? Prentiss and Morgan were crawling under desks, Rossi was watching from the balcony with an amused look with Seaver by his side, Penelope was running around – although how she was able to do so in those heels was a whole other question – shaking a box of something, and Reid looked equal parts confused and terrified.

The only person who turned to face him was the one who wasn’t even supposed to be there. Ela smiled a little sheepishly at him, apology written across her face.

“Do I even dare ask what’s going on?” Hotch was trying very hard not to laugh at the situation. Not that he knew what the situation was yet.

“I um…was on my way back from the vets. Roux decided he wanted to see you.” Her voice rose a little at the end of her sentence, almost making it sound like a question. Hotch raised an eyebrow, staring at her. She shuffled a little on the spot and shrugged a shoulder. He was pulling his dad face again. “Penelope wanted to hold him and she said no one here had cat allergies. So we got him out of the carrier. Everyone got cuddles, and then Reid held him…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

Hotch nodded in understand. “I see. Did no one remember the Reid Effect?”

Ela laughed a little at that. “I didn’t even know that was a thing, and no one else said anything. Anyway barely two seconds later Roux yowled. Reid freaked out and dropped him and…”

“…now you can’t find him.” Hotch finished the sentence, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Thank god Strauss had left the building after the meeting.

“I’m sorry Aaron, I had no idea this would happen.” He looked back down at Ela who was now starting to look a little worried.

He felt the anger and frustration that had remained from the meeting melt away at her look. “It’s okay. Just…maybe call ahead next time.” He smiled at her, letting the ‘Hotch’ persona fade and ‘Aaron’ take its place. He was glad to see a small smile in return. “We’ll find that demon of yours, he can’t have gotten far.”

Ela had to laugh at that; it was true that Roux and Aaron had a very tentative relationship. Which was bizarre because the cat absolutely adored Jack. “I’m more worried about the person that finds him. That cat’s a fireball.”

Aaron’s laugh echoed around the bullpen, drawing the others over to them. Reid looked mortified. “Ela, Hotch I’m so sorry, I didn’t think…”

“It’s okay Spencer, it wasn’t your fault.” Ela spoke up before Aaron could say anything. “Roux is picky. He’ll tolerate some people, freak out with others, and warm up to the one’s you’d least expect. There’s usually something really wrong with those people.” She finished with a laugh, clearing including herself in that category.

“I’m gravely offended by that kitten.”

Ela was the last to turn to the newcomer, her eyes closed in silent resignation.

The BAU team were stunned into silence at the scene before them.

Standing just inside the bullpen, with a purring ball of Egyptian Mau stuffed under one arm, was the last man any of the agents expected to see. Ela was the one to break the silence, shaking her head in exasperation at the grin on the newcomer’s face.

“Hello Ian.”


	13. Intimidated Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is still there, still the same.  
> Managed to write two chapters today so decided to upload this one for you all :).  
> Still trying to think of a nick-name for Ela, got a couple in mind but not sure how 'Garcia-y' they are.  
> Thanks to everyone who is following this story, your support is amazing.  
> Not sure when the next chapter is going to come up, I will be editing the tags slightly to reflect the newcomers in the story but will wait a couple of days, don't want to be giving out any spoilers.  
> Read and enjoy my lovelies :) x.

_ Chapter Thirteen _

“So let me get this straight. You, Dr Eliana Eppes, know Special Agent Ian Edgerton.”

“Yes.”

“The FBI’s top sniper Ian Edgerton?”

“Yes.”

“The fourth best shot in the United States Ian Edgerton.”

“I think technically he’s the third now.”

“Whatever…the fact of the matter is you know Ian Edgerton.”

How many times? “Yes.”

David Rossi stared at the younger woman, completely dumbfounded. Seasoned agent that he was, even he’d never met the man, had only heard about him in passing. “How?”

Ela shrugged, toying with the plastic stirrer in her glass. “How else, my brother’s. He and Don crossed paths a couple of times when Don was in fugitive retrieval, then again at the academy. Don spent some time teaching and Ian works as a sniper instructor when he’s between cases. That’s how we met.”

The Italian stared at her like she had something on her face. Actually, they all were. Ela, feeling a little self-conscious, sighed. “Look, I can hazard a guess as to what you’ve all heard about him but at the end of the day, Ian’s just a guy. Not to mention a really good friend. Please don’t act like this around him, it pisses him off.” Me too, but she didn’t say that.

The group around her seemed to realise, almost as one, how they were acting, and straightened up in embarrassment. Ela had to smother a smirk as they continued to shoot furtive glances up to the bar where their unit chief was being interrogated - that seemed the best word for the situation – by who had to be the scariest person in the entire FBI.

* * *

Ela had warned him about Don and having met the agent, he thought that he had prepared himself pretty well for that eventual conversation. But nothing could have readied him for this. Still, he didn’t think he was doing too badly, all things considered. He wasn’t bleeding.

Yet.

Hotch raised the glass of scotch Edgerton had brought him to his lips to take a sip, which was of course when the bastard decided to speak.

“So how long have you been fucking her.”

To his credit Hotch did not choke on his drink, although the fire of the alcohol sliding down his throat did cause his eyes to sting. But most importantly he didn’t break eye contact.

“What business is it of yours?”

The sniper’s facial expressions were giving nothing away. Hotch knew his weren’t either.

“I’m the closest thing she has to family out here.”

He begged to differ. Silently, of course. “I’ve met her family. Including Don. They haven’t scared me away.”

“Do they know?”

“Ela will tell them when she’s ready.” A subtle warning.

Edgerton snorted at that. “Don is gonna kill you when he finds out.”

Hotch raised an eyebrow. “You think I plan on being in the same state as he is when he does?”

That earned him a bark of laughter. “Smart man. Still, I won’t be doing my job if I didn’t tell you now to be careful.”

Hotch put his glass down on the bar. “You don’t have to tell me. She knows what the job entails. She knows my background, at least most of it, and she knows I would do anything to make sure she is safe. If you plan on telling her family about us, make sure you tell them that.”

The sniper stared at the profiler for a while longer before grinning suddenly. “Good enough for me. Ian Edgerton.” He stuck out a hand. Hotch shook it before grabbing his glass and heading over to the booth where his team were waiting…and watching. “One more thing.” His hand brushed Hotch’s shoulder and he turned back. “I wouldn’t be worried about what Don would do if you hurt her, she’s the one you need to be worried about.”

Hotch couldn’t help but snort in amusement. “Oh don’t worry. I know what she’s capable of. I’ve seen the aftermath of her shooting someone in LA.”

* * *

“So that went well.”

Aaron looked down at the woman waking beside him, a single eyebrow raised.

Ela burst out laughing. “What? It certainly went better than I expected.”

He had a pretty good idea of what she had been imaging. “Just the fact that I was grilled about our relationship by the Bureau’s top sniper.”

Ela continued to snigger as they made their way to his car. “Well, there was no blood involved. That’s a plus. And the fact that Ian didn’t pull out any of his weapons is a bonus.”

Aaron held her door open and helped her into the car before climbing into the driver’s seat. “How come you never said you know Edgerton?” He wasn’t entirely certain how he felt about the whole situation.

A quiet sigh came from the passenger seat. “Would you have believed me for starters? I was worried you might take it as me trying to impress or intimidate you. Then it genuinely didn’t seem like a problem. He’s rarely in town because he’s nearly always on a case. The last couple of times he’s been here for an extended he’s stayed at the Academy, though he’s quite often used the guest room at mine.”

“Which is where he’s staying now?” She nodded in reply. “That’s why we haven’t been to yours recently?”

Ela sighed again, turning in her seat to face him. “I’m sorry Aaron. I genuinely didn’t know how you would react knowing that a. there was another man staying in my place, and b. _who_ he was. I should have said something and I’m sorry I didn’t.”

He knew she was telling the truth, could hear it in every word she said. The slightly anxious knot that had been sitting in his chest the last few days finally eased. “It’s okay. Honestly, I don’t think I would have believed you.”

The look he received was one of relief. “Does Morgan know that Ian’s gonna crush him at both pool and darts?” They’d left the others in the bar and the two men had been heading over to the pool table, the others laying bets on who was going to win.

“Who knows. I just hope he isn’t going to sulk when his winning streak come tumbling down.” Ela smirked at him, warming to a smile as he pulled up outside his building. “Do you want to come in?”

The smile turning into a grin was the only answer he needed and they both climbed out of the car, making their way inside. “So what was Ian saying to you at the bar?” She had a feeling he’d been on the receiving end of some kind of third degree but hadn’t been able to lip-read.

Aaron immediately started grinning, but waited until they were in his apartment before saying anything. He was beyond thankful that Jack was at a sleepover that night. “He wanted to know, and these are his words exactly, how long we had been fucking.”

Ela burst out laughing, pressing a hand against her mouth. “Oh my god I am so sorry. I know Ian can be blunt but that…what did you say?”

“That it was none of his business.” The glint in Aaron’s eyes as he stepped closer to her had Ela’s heartrate pick up suddenly.

She swallowed, shivering a little as his hands ran up her arms. “Thank god for that.”

Anything else she was going to say was lost as Aaron’s mouth crushed against hers. It was safe to say there wasn’t going to be much talking for the rest of the night.

What a shame.


	14. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimer.  
> Apologies for the length of this chapter, although the next one does make up for it by being twice as long.  
> Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story in one way or another, can't believe it's got to 900 hits.   
> Vague spoilers to Season 6 here, but I'm sure by now anyone who is reading this will have seen the relevant episodes, apologies if you haven't.  
> Enjoy my pretties :) x.

_ Chapter Fourteen _

It seemed cruel that it was such a beautiful day. With the clear blue skies and higher than normal temperatures it felt like it should be a day of celebration and relaxation. It felt like she should be in California. Not here, like this. Never this.

Ela couldn’t help but feel like an intruder. She wasn’t as involved in this as everyone else, and although she had been included in several outings she still felt like an outsider. But they wanted her here, had all but begged her to come, and she couldn’t do anything other than comply.

The people standing around her were all displaying various emotions, and there were very few dry faces. Muffled sobs could be heard amongst the birdsong. Ela didn’t know how she felt yet. The news hadn’t really sunk in. She wasn’t sure when it would. All she knew was that right now there were people who were hurting and she needed to be strong for them. She could fall apart later.

She just wished it wasn’t such a nice day.

The weather was mocking them on the day they buried Emily Prentiss.

* * *

Aaron killed the engine and sat back in his seat, rubbing wearily at his eyes. The last few weeks had been draining on all of them, as just as it seemed they were starting to settle down into something…well normal, the grief assessments had been thrown their way.

Then Strauss decided she was going to accompany the team on their case San Diego. Like he didn’t have enough to worry about. Thank god he managed to talk her out of it. Though he could have done without the phone call from her enquiring about his own assessment. Then to find out upon returning to the office that she may be gone for some time. Whilst that would get her off his back, which could only be good, she had suggested that he take over her duties.

To say he was exhausted was an understatement. Trying to keep on the mask…every day he could feel it slipping a little more. He was glad that Jack was still at Jessica’s. He had one night where he didn’t have to be strong. But at the same time, he couldn’t bear the thought of being alone.

Before he was even consciously aware of what he was doing Aaron had picked up his phone and called the one person he knew wouldn’t ask him if he was okay, wouldn’t pressure him for anything, or rely on his strength. The one person he knew he could just be himself with. The call was answered, a soft voice greeting him on the other end of the line.

Aaron found he couldn’t speak. He was spent.

* * *

Ela kept the call connected as she sped over to Aaron’s place, hoping he was actually home and not in California still. She wasn’t sure what she would do if that were the case. He’d called her, not Dave or anyone else from his team.

She kept a soft commentary running as she drove, thankful that it was late enough for the streets to be practically empty. Not once did he answer her; the only sounds she heard from the other end of the line were hitched breaths, like he was trying to fight a breakdown.

Ela put her foot down harder on the accelerator.

* * *

Aaron didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the car or how long it had been since he’d called Ela. All he was aware of was the ever tightening pain in his chest. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings, of the tears gathering in his eyes, nor the flash of lights as a car stopped in front of his. He wasn’t even aware of the passenger door of his car opening.

One moment he was alone, completely and utterly alone. The next thing he registered, dimly, was someone softly calling his name and a hand pressing lightly on his arm. With a strangled gasp Aaron turned slightly, unable to stop him mind flashing back briefly to two years ago. _Foyet!_ The thought didn’t have chance to solidify in his mind however as he quickly recognised the person sitting next to him, concern radiating.

_Ela!_ His oxygen-starved brain latched onto the name and he tried to gasp it out. She shushed him softly, running her hand down his arm to pick up his hand, lifting it and letting it rest lightly against her chest. Her mouth was moving, and although he couldn’t hear the words over the muffled ringing in his ears her meaning was clear. Breathe with her. In and out.

She kept her hand over his as she helped him calm his breathing. Eventually the black spots clouding his vision cleared and the ringing in his head faded. His breathing slowed and his heartbeat returned to a normal rate. Well, it slowed down at least. Aaron closed his eyes and let himself sink forward, resting his head against her shoulder. Ela raised her free hand and tangled it into his hair, helping to keep him grounded.

When he had finally calmed down enough to think rationally Aaron pulled back. Part of him wanted to feel embarrassed about what had happened, but the majority of him was just exhausted. Ela didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to. She simply climbed out of the car and made her way round to his door, opening it and holding out a hand. Aaron allowed her to help him out, she grabbed his things and they made their way inside.


	15. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer stands.  
> As promised, this is probably one of the longest chapters I've written so far for this story. It just didn't want to end, though I have struggled with the last bit and re-written it several times. Hope it's okay.  
> Massive thanks and the biggest virtual hugs to everyone who is following this story, can't believe it's had over 1000 hits now. Blowing my mind.  
> Read, enjoy and much love to all of you, you are all amazing, beautiful people :) x.

_ Chapter Fifteen _

Ela knew there was more going on than just Emily dying. That had been devastating, of course it had, and it had taken its toll on everyone who had been involved. Herself included. But not even she could have imagined this happening.

To see Aaron Hotchner, one of the strongest men she knew (which was saying something) in the middle of a full-blown panic attack in his car was terrifying. She knew she shouldn’t have touched him; if he was that far gone into the attack that he couldn’t register what was happening around him he could have lashed out. She thanks whichever gods that were listening that he didn’t.

Once he’d finally calmed down enough she’d managed to get him into his apartment, thankful again he’d given her a key and the code to the alarm a while back. She’d propelled him to the bathroom and coaxed him into the shower. He was exhausted enough that he didn’t protest, simply complied with her gentle prodding.

That scared her even more. He was never one to simply follow suggestions. She knew he was tired, had seen him almost punishing himself with work since the funeral, but this...he was absolutely wiped! Something was going on, and she had no clue how to help him.

Which was how Ela found herself sitting fully clothed on Aaron’s bed whilst the man in question was curled up beside her, head in her lap, dead to the world. She had one hand carding through his hair in an attempt to keep him calm enough to get some sleep, staring down at his exhausted features. He didn’t look like he’d had even an hour of sleep during this last case.

She thought about contacting Dave briefly, but ultimately decided against it. Aaron had called her. If he’d wanted Dave to know he would have called the older agent himself, or stayed with the man. But he had called her.

Sighing softly Ela picked up her phone, searching through her contacts for one particular name. She had a feeling about what was going on, but needed to talk to someone who had been through a somewhat similar experience before she said anything to Aaron. She didn’t want to, but she had to. Whatever was going on was eating him up, and judging from the attack earlier, he couldn’t take anymore.

The call took forever to connect, and she wondered briefly if she was interrupting anything. The small pang of guilt that had blossomed in her chest whilst waiting for the call to be answered eased at the sound of the familiar voice. This was to help Aaron. She wasn’t betraying him. She hoped.

_“Hello?”_ Ela pulled herself together. It wasn’t the first time the greeting had been worded.

“Hi um...Agent Granger? It’s Ela. Don’s sister.”

There was a long enough pause that the guilty feeling returned. Was this really the right idea. _“Hi. Sorry, just stepped outside. Are you okay?”_

He didn’t ask why she had called him rather than her brother. Thank god. She wasn’t sure how she’d answer _that_ particular question.

“Yeah…well, sort of. It’s complicated, but I need to ask you about something. Can you talk?” She lowered her voice a little more when Aaron shifted slightly in his sleep. He didn’t wake, simply curled into her a little more. She let out a small sigh of relief.

_“Sure, I’m not doing anything right now. What’s up?”_

Ela let out a sigh as she tried to figure out how best to word it. She didn’t want to tell him who Aaron was to her, not before she had a chance to tell Don. Something she was putting off for as long as possible.

“I’ve got a…a friend who…okay it’s a little complicated, bear with me. He lost someone recently, someone who was pretty close to him, but he doesn’t really seem to have grieved. Everyone else who knew this person has and he’s helped them all cope with their grief but he…I don’t know, it’s like he’s making it seem like he’s grieving but he’s not.” She ran a hand through her hair in silent frustration before returning it to Aaron’s head, running it softly through his messy hair.

_“Okay…I’m sorry, I don’t understand why you’re calling me.”_ He sounded confused; Ela couldn’t blame him.

“I know about you…what happened a few years ago. Don told me when you were…when you went away.” Ela didn’t want to say out loud what she was referring to, but he instantly knew.

_“Right?”_ Now he was sounding confused _and_ wary. She didn’t blame him.

“What I’m trying to say is…you know what it’s like keeping a secret. One big enough to swallow you whole. You wish you could talk to someone… _anyone_ about it, but you can’t. Not without consequences.”

Ela heard him exhale over the phone, feeling guilty again but this time for a whole other reason.

_“Yeah I do. It sucks. So you think…this person you’re talking about…”_

He could see where she was going. “I think he’s got a secret. Something that he can’t tell anyone about for whatever reason…and it’s killing him. I can see it eating away at him and I think I know what it is but…I don’t know what to do. Do I tell him? Do I stay silent and watch him suffer more?”

There was silence for a while whilst he tried to come up with an answer. Ela continued to run her hand through Aaron’s hair, feeling her heart ache at the look on his face. Even asleep he looked stressed.

Exhausted.

God this was awful.

_“I think…”_ he finally spoke up. _“Don’t confront him. Whatever this is…he’s clearly gone to great lengths to keep it quiet, and hidden. Just let him know you’re there. You’re willing to listen. You’re willing to support him.”_

Ela sighed heavily; it wasn’t quite what she wanted to hear, but she knew he was right.

_“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. Let me know how things turn out soon?”_

“I will…and if you could keep this quiet I’d be grateful. I don’t want Don knowing.”

_“Not a problem. Good luck, and call if you need anything else.”_

“I will. Thank you Colby.”

Ela disconnected the call and put her phone down. She stared down at her boyfriend, asleep in her arms, and wondered where her decision was going to take them.

Christ she hoped she was making the right move.

* * *

She didn’t say anything when they woke up the next morning, nor that evening when he turned up at her apartment. He’d thanked her quietly before he’d left for work, his voice still a little rough following his breakdown, and she’d simply smiled and hugged him before letting him go. She hadn’t told him to turn up, or asked if he wanted to come over, but wasn’t surprised to see him on her doorstep.

Pizza was ordered and the two of them had a quiet evening, watching something mindless on the tv before turning in early. Again she stayed up the longest, holding Aaron to her whilst he endured a restless sleep, muttering under his breath and twitching every few minutes. Eventually he fell exhausted into a deeper sleep and she allowed herself to drift off. After she’d sent a text to Dave though, thankful that the next day was a Friday.

Aaron woke far later than normal that morning, thoroughly confused. His head was aching and his whole body felt lethargic. The bed was still warm, indicating Ela had left it not that long ago, and after finally pulling himself free of the sheets he sought her out.

She was sat on the balcony, a cup of coffee held in her hands as she stared at the view, clearly lost in thought. It was only when he sat beside her, nursing his own beverage that she blinked and looked over at him, a soft smile warming her face. “Hey, how you feeling?”

Aaron shrugged, letting the heat from the cup warm his hands. “Okay.” His go-to answer for everything. “What time is it?” His phone hadn’t exploded, and although he could tell that it was clearly later than it should be, he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

“Just gone 10.” She glanced down at her hands briefly before looking back up at him. “I got hold of Dave last night, told him not to expect you in. You seem like you _really_ need a day off, and he agreed.”

Aaron knew he should feel slightly pissed that he’d been managed, but just couldn’t. He was glad actually, that someone else had taken charge for a change.

“I um…I need to ask you something.” She sounded hesitant and that instantly put Aaron on edge. She clarified her words quickly. “No, that’s not…” She sighed, clearly frustrated with herself. “I’ve seen you working yourself to death these last couple of weeks. I’ve seen you be there for _everyone_ , take on as much work as possible to help everyone else out.”

She paused, clearly organising her words. Aaron stayed silent, letting her gather her thoughts. A small pit of worry niggled in his stomach; he wasn’t sure where she was going but she clearly needed to get it out, so he would let her.

“I’m not expecting an answer, I get it if you can’t tell me anything. I won’t be offended.” She looked up at him, quiet understanding and acceptance painted across her face. “I’m not even going to ask a question, just to make it easier, but I want you to know that I am here…a sounding board, a shoulder to lean on, even just as a silent supporter, whatever you need.”

Ela closed her eyes briefly, and in that moment Aaron knew what she was going to say. The small part of him that wanted to quietly deny it was drowned out by the larger scream of relief. He wasn’t quite so alone anymore.

“I know that Emily Prentiss is alive.”


	16. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer.  
> Mahoosive thanks to everyone who is following this story one way or another, your support means the world to me.   
> This chapter has slight spoilers for 701 of Criminal Minds, no spoilers for Numb3rs.   
> Read and enjoy my beauties, much love to you all :) x.

_ Chapter Sixteen _

“Have you seen Jack yet?”

“No, Jessica took him to Hershey Park for the weekend.”

“Well he’ll love that beard.”

“Yeah we skyped every day. He’s not a fan.”

A quiet chuckle and an amused glance was exchanged between the two men as they watched the interrogation through the window.

“What about…” He was cut off.

“No, I need to focus on this. Later.”

Dave knew when not to push.

* * *

The doorbell wouldn’t stop ringing.

“Alright, okay, I’m coming. Keep your bloody hair on.” She was going British again. Stupid Doctor Who.

Ela tripped over books, bags, a pissed off cat and a rogue towel in her haste to get to the door, all the while fumbling with the tie to her dressing gown. If she wasn’t careful she’d end up flashing whoever was apparently desperate to see her. Finally knotting the cord she flung open the door with a huff.

“What the hell do…” her voice trailed off with a gasp, her eyes widening in disbelief at the sight of her visitor.

“Hey.” His voice was quiet, his smile small, and holy fucking hell he was there!

She took a small step forward, lifting a hand to rest against his chest. Yes, he was there. “Hi.” Her throat was dry and her words came out breathless. “Oh my god…”

It was at that moment the towel on her head unravelled and she was hit with a face full of wet hair. Great.

* * *

She still couldn’t believe it. Four months since she had last seen him face-to-face and there he was, in her apartment. She still couldn’t quite realise it was real, that he was actually there. It was almost easier to believe she was dreaming…although the slap of wet hair in her eyes had convinced her she was most definitely awake.

The sound of the water being shut off in the bathroom jolted Ela back to her senses and she hurriedly threw the rest of the books onto the shelf before making her way back into the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge. The padding of feet on carpet had her looking back up to see Aaron standing in the middle of her sitting room, dressed in clothes Ian had left behind after his last visit, rubbing a towel through his hair to try and dry it. Holy hell…not a dream, not a dream.

He took the beer she offered and sank down onto the couch with a small groan, honestly unable to remember the last time he’d sat down, let alone on something so comfortable. Ela curled herself up on the other end, staring at him, almost afraid that if she looked away he’d disappear. She didn’t know what to say.

“When did you get back?” His question startled her, drew a surprised huff of laughter from her.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He shrugged a little, clearing happy to wait for her to answer. “About four hours ago. How did you…”

“Bags.” He glanced over at the pile of baggage she’d shoved up against a wall before looking back at her with a faint smile. “Where did you go?”

“LA. When did you…”

“This morning…well, yesterday morning.” A glance at the clock showed it was nearly 2am. No wonder he was exhausted. "I wanted to call but…”

“I wouldn’t have gotten it anyway.” She smiled slightly, toying with the bottle in her hands. “Are you back now? Or do you have to go…”

Aaron shook his head. “I’m back.”

The smile he received for those two words was small, but warming. “So what now?”

Aaron didn’t answer that. At least, not verbally. Instead he put down his beer, having only ingested half of it but knowing he shouldn’t really drink any more, and stood up. He took her bottle and set it aside before pulling her to her feet. Ela stood there, waiting. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away he bent his head to hers, letting his lips rest a hairsbreadth away from hers. He knew what he wanted. His only hesitance was whether she wanted the same thing.

Ela knew instantly what he was asking. What he was waiting for. She leant forward and pressed her lips against his, the lightest of touches, her eyes drifting shut. She pulled back slightly to look at him, letting him see the acceptance shining in her eyes. This time there was no hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, fastening his lips to hers. His other hand went to the back of her neck, holding her to him. She responded by fisting her hands into his shirt, holding on tightly.

Neither of them would let go.


	17. Thanksgiving - AKA The Military Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer.  
> No spoilers for either Criminal Minds or Numb3rs. Faint cameos for some characters from Numb3rs.  
> This has probably been one of my more favourite chapters to write, if only for the research that went into it. I feel the need to quickly state I am British, and have never celebrated Thanksgiving. Therefore everything I have written concerning Thanksgiving has come from about seven hours of research (I may have gone a little overboard lolz), and episodes of Friends :).  
> I've included a section at the end of the chapter which includes the list of people at Thanksgiving, what the menu is and who brought what. I've been laughing so much whilst writing that up, whilst making myself feel extraordinarily hungry at the same time.  
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and liked this story.  
> Just to let you all know I'm aiming for there to be about 3 more chapters. Don't despair however, I have been writing one-shots that cover some of the 'unseen' bits in this story, and am also planning a sequel :).  
> Read and enjoy my beauties :) x.

_ Chapter Seventeen _

Aaron Hotchner should have known better. He’d thought it was going to be a simple meal. But when did the word simple ever count for anything in his life. Looking around the table – the room really – he couldn’t imagine celebrating this day in any other way though. It was certainly one he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

**16 th September, 2011**

“So my father’s annoyed with me.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh as he set his briefcase down by the door, loosening his tie and staring at the woman sitting on the couch. “What have you done this time?”

Ela pouted up at him. “What makes you think _I’ve_ done something?” The profiler stared down at her, an eyebrow cocked until she cracked, a laugh escaping. “Fair point. He’s just realised that I won’t be in California for Thanksgiving again. He now believes that I’m doing everything possible to get out of being there.”

Giving up on the tie he dropped down onto the couch, pulling her into his side. “Why aren’t you going? If it’s because of Jack and me…”

“No, not at all.” Ela was quick to cut him off. “I think Jack would love it, but I know you might get called away and Don could be working. Not to mention I’ve just come back from LA; I can’t afford to go out there again.”

“Why don’t they come here then? If Don’s anything like you say he probably hasn’t taken a vacation in years, not to mention they might finally understand why you call this home rather than LA.” He ran a hand up and down her arm.

“I suppose it would be a good enough time to tell them about us.” She was thinking out loud but Aaron knew she was nervous about telling them. “You could always invite Jessica over, she’s as much of your family as they are mine.”

So began the planning for Thanksgiving.

* * *

**3 rd October, 2011**

“Okay, so Dad’s not happy but Don’s strong-armed him into coming, and he’s also blackmailing Charlie though I’m pretty certain he’s using a combination of Amita, Robin and Ian to get him here.” Ela glanced up at the snort to see her boyfriend grinning down at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” Aaron was smart enough to shake his head. “You seem to be putting a lot of thought into this.” He couldn’t help but be amused at the lists covering the table.

Ela shrugged. “If I’m doing this I’m gonna do it properly. I’d never live it down otherwise. Besides, gotta make Dad proud somehow.” She smiled wanly, pushing her hair away from her face for what seemed like the millionth time.

Aaron sat down next to her, drawing her into his arms. He was concerned about her comments, but didn’t say anything about it. He knew the relationship between Ela and her father was rocky, and that him coming out to Virginia meant more to her than she was letting on. “How many people are there going to be?”

His girlfriend drew another sheet of paper over to them, glancing down at it briefly. “If Ian’s going to be around, and I’m sure we’ll only find out for certain that day, then it’ll be twelve.”

Aaron whistled softly, glancing around their apartment. “You think we’re gonna get twelve people in here?” They had more space now that they’d moved into a larger place, but it was still going to be tricky.

Ela shrugged. “I don’t know. But Charlie isn’t going to be happy if he can’t bring Larry, who will need Megan to keep him somewhat grounded. Amita and Robin have to come to keep Dad happy and stop him and Don from hounding you. Ian is…well Ian. And I need Jessica here to keep me sane.” She laughed slightly, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by it all. “What the hell have I done?”

Aaron tilted her head up to look at him. “So let’s make things simpler. We are not going to fit twelve people in here, no matter how well we plan it. But I happen to know someone who _does_ have more than enough space. And I’m sure he’d be willing to help with at least some of the cooking.”

A smile slowly grew on Ela’s face. “And you’re sure he’d agree to us taking over his house?”

Her boyfriend didn’t even try to stop the laugh. “He’s been begging me for the last week to ask you. He just wants to meet your dad again. I think they hit it off.”

“Which is a really scary thought.” Ela sighed, fully aware of Aaron’s subtle meddling but refusing to call him out on it. “You do realise the rest of your team is going to feel cheated out if we don’t invite them.”

Aaron nodded. “Well I know Morgan usually goes to Chicago if we’re off that week, Reid tries to get to Las Vegas and JJ and Will have gone down to New Orleans the past couple of years. Emily…” He trailed off, genuinely not knowing what her plans were. “You’re going to make me invite them all aren’t you.”

Ela grinned brightly, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at him. “Now you mention it…why not? I’m already planning on a feast, the more the merrier.”

The federal agent groaned, dropping his head dramatically onto the professor’s shoulder as her body shook with laughter.

Their ‘small’ meal was quickly turning into a banquet.

* * *

**20 th November, 2011**

“It’s fine Aaron, just come home safe. All of you. I’ll be pissed if any of you get hurt…Jack is fine, he’s having a great time with Henry. Just focus on Garcia and the case, I’ll worry about everything else…love you too.”

Ela put the phone down, rubbing her eyes. The arrival of another case had Aaron and his team racing around Virginia and Washington on the hunt for another monster, and he was worried that he was leaving her to sort everything out. She couldn’t help the warm feeling in her stomach that _that_ was what he was worried about. He knew how important this event was for her and he was determined to support her as much as possible.

Shaking her head Ela looked back down at the book in her hands, detailing everything that she needed to do to pull off the best Thanksgiving any of them had ever had.

A second trip to the grocery store was next, for sweet potatoes, ingredients for cookie dough, numerous drinks, a literal ton of vegetables and cheese. A lot of cheese.

What the hell had she let herself in for?

* * *

**22 nd November, 2011**

“So you’re hosting Thanksgiving at someone else’s house?”

They’d been in the car for twenty minutes and Ela already wanted to strangle her father. She wondered what Aaron would say about that. “Yeah, there just isn’t enough room for us all in the apartment.”

Charlie snorted in the backseat. “Don’s place is rather small.”

Ela made the supreme effort not to snap at her younger brother. Still, after all these years, he insisted on calling it Don’s place rather than hers. _Patience, patience_. It was a mantra she knew she was going to be repeating a lot over the next few days. Thank god they were all going to be staying at a hotel.

“How many of us are going to be there?” Her dad truly was relentless.

“Eighteen. Nineteen if Ian’s hunt finishes soon.” Ela saw the older man roll his eyes. “Don’t say anything Dad, he’s a good friend and I’m inviting whoever the hell I want.”

“Who else is going to be there?” Charlie was half paying attention it seemed. That was a first.

“Some friends of mine, they weren’t going to be able to get home for the holiday so I invited them to join us. One of them has a big enough place and offered it up for us to use.”

Alan continued to grill her throughout the drive. Ela grit her teeth as she caught Amita’s eyes in the mirror. The Indian woman was trying to supress a grin.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**24 th November, 2011 - Thanksgiving**

To say the party was a success was an understatement. There had only been a couple of arguments (mainly Alan sulking because he wasn’t in charge of the kitchen) and amazingly nothing had burnt (except for Reid’s dish of candied yams but the rest of his team were adamant that he’d ruined it on purpose to stay out of the kitchen. Also, a fact Ela found out later, no one even liked candied yams.) There was more than enough food to go around, even for twenty-one people (Ian had turned up that morning covered in mud and carrying what seemed to be the world’s supply of wine for Alan, along with Larry Fleinhardt and Megan Reeves who had brought creamed mashed potato and mac & cheese).

Most surprisingly, and slightly unnervingly, neither Alan or Don had exploded at the news that Ela and Aaron were dating. Alan’s eye had twitched when he heard his daughter and the federal agent were living together, but hadn’t said anything. She was in shock.

Of course it could just be that the amount of food and alcohol that had been consumed had had a big impact.

Jack was a massive help as well. In the space of twenty minutes the elder Eppes was wrapped around the young Hotchner’s fingers, and Don had been threatened by Ian to leave the elder Hotchner alone. Strange world, not that Aaron was going to complain. He didn’t really want to be threatened today.

The couple caught a few minutes to themselves later on in the afternoon. Half of the guests were in food comas, Jack and Henry were still being entertained by Reid, Larry and Charlie (Ela was honestly terrified by that trio) and Don, Ian and Derek were watching one of the many football games on Dave’s complicated entertainment system (she had been more than amused to find out the Italian had brought said system specifically for the party.)

Aaron held Ela in his arms, his front pressed into her back as they stood in a secluded corner of Dave’s garden, watching their guests in various stages of relaxation. “Have I told you I love you today?”

She glanced up at him with a grin. “Not in the last couple of hours. At least.”

“Today has been amazing. You did great sweetheart.” He bent his head to kiss her, feeling her turn in his arms to return the kiss better.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him, eyes dancing in amusement. “I am not making out in Dave Rossi’s garden with my father and brother’s mere yards away.”

Aaron groaned, drawing another laugh from her. “Later?” He grinned at her more than eager nod, stealing another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They turned at the sound of Jack’s shout of laughter, mutually deciding to re-join the others. As they walked across the lawn Aaron decided on something. It was a thought that had been on his mind for a while, but seeing how everything worked out today, he knew.

Now he just needed to find the right time to ask without being killed by Don Eppes.

Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest List for Ela and Aaron's Thanksgiving (kindly hosted by one David Rossi)  
> Ela Eppes  
> Aaron and Jack Hotchner  
> Jessica Brooks  
> David Rossi (because how could there be a party at his place without him)  
> Derek Morgan  
> Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch  
> Emily Prentiss (who was only there for free booze ;))  
> JJ, Will LaMontagne Jr. and Henry LaMontagne  
> Spencer Reid  
> Don Eppes and Robin Brooks (of no relation to Jessica Brooks but they have become quick friends)  
> Charlie Eppes and Amita Ramanujan  
> Alan Eppes  
> Ian Edgerton (who was able to calm Eppes Senior down with a lot of wine)  
> Larry Fleinheardt and Megan Reeves (who may potentially be swayed to working with the BAU)
> 
> The Menu (a work of art if Ela did say so herself):
> 
> Main:
> 
> Roast Turkey  
> Stuffing - 2 dishes, one made with cornbread courtesy of Aaron and Jack, and one with wheat, courtesy of Morgan  
> Gravy  
> Ham - not that many of the BAU team really eat pork anymore  
> Roast Duck - Dave who just had to show off his hunting skills to Alan
> 
> Sides:
> 
> Green Bean Casserole - Jessica  
> Sweet Potato Casserole - Amita  
> Candied Yams - courtesy of one Spencer Reid and most certainly not edible  
> Mac & Cheese - Megan and Larry  
> Lasagne - 2, one meat supplied by Rossi and one vegetable made by Kevin  
> Salad - to the disgust of most of the men  
> Creamed peas  
> Corn - Don  
> Cranberry Sauce  
> 'Fresh' herb rolls - purchased at the groceries by Charlie
> 
> Roasted Veg (all brought by one Penelope Garcia, goddess of all things knowledgeable):
> 
> Carrots  
> Parsnips  
> Cauliflower (yes Jack, cauliflower)  
> Cabbage
> 
> Veggie Options:
> 
> Stuffed Squash - Penelope is not just a tech goddess but a kitchen guru too  
> Corn Fritters - JJ, Will and Henry  
> Creamed Mash Potato - Megan and Larry  
> Stuffed Mushrooms - okay so Dave is a kitchen guru too  
> Cheesy Rice - really Emily?
> 
> Desserts (the best part of Thanksgiving according to the children *cough*Charlie, Reid*cough*):
> 
> Pecan Slab Pie - Alan  
> Apple Blossom Tart - Robin  
> Bourbon Pecan Pie - Dave  
> Pumpkin Cheesecake with Cookie Crust - Aaron and Jack (but mostly Jack ;))  
> Toffee Crunch Cake - Amita
> 
> Alcohol (hands down the most important part of the day):
> 
> Hard Cider  
> Sweet Cider  
> Iced Tea  
> Beer  
> Milkshakes - again, really Charlie?  
> Wine - a good twenty plus bottles thanks to one extraordinary sniper who knows where the best vineyards are


	18. Closing Time (Season 7 Episode 14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still stands.  
> Sort of spoiler for CM, but not really. It's based around the events of Season 7 Episode 14, as evident from the chapter title, but has been altered to fit this storyline.  
> Only a couple more chapters to go after this one, but as I said with the previous chapter a sequel is in the works.  
> Thanks to everyone who is reading, liking and/or following this story, your support is overwhelming.  
> Read and enjoy my pretties :) x.

_ Chapter Eighteen _

“So, I was reading you shouldn’t train a week before the race so…this might be it.”

“You mean this might be the last time I have to suffer you forcing me out of bed at the butt-crack of dawn?”

Ela laughed at the look on Aaron’s face.

“It’s not that early...”

“Yes it is and you know it Agent Hotchner.”

The federal agent grinned at his partner. “Jack will be happy to have his morning’s back.”

“Jack’s not the only one.” Ela stretched out her legs, groaning at the pull of her muscles. “This does mean though we’re gonna have to find another way to have some time alone.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that.” She looked up at Aaron. “Friday night? Just the two of us?”

Ela nodded, stretching up to kiss him. “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

Los Angeles. Again.

This city was out to get him.

They were met at the airport by one Agent Colby Eppes, sent to bring the BAU up to speed on the case. Which meant that Don’s team was involved.

Fantastic.

* * *

“I thought I was the one supposed to be burning the midnight oil.” Aaron looked up to see Morgan standing at his office door.

“”Well with Strauss away the Director asked me to do a little extra. I’m actually looking forward to having her back.” The Unit Chief remembered a time when those words would never have come out of his mouth.

“Right. It’s not the greatest way to spend Valentine’s Day now is it?”

Oh shit.

* * *

Thank god for David Rossi. Not that Aaron ever thought he’d be saying that. Somehow the Italian had reserved a table for two at Fiola Mare in Washington. _And_ had taken Jack for the night, which delighted the boy. Aaron owed him. Big time.

They’d had a fantastic meal and then decided to take a stroll down the Potomac River before heading home. Aaron had an arm wrapped around Ela, holding her close as they walked down the waterfront. His mind kept going back to the conversation he’d had the previous day with her brother...

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

“Shouldn’t you be asking my dad this?”

Aaron looked at the dark-haired agent staring at him, desperately trying to stop wanting to strangle him. Many people would be upset if he did that, his girlfriend included.

“Maybe, but I know their relationship is…complicated. She’d be more worried about your reaction than your fathers.”

Don couldn’t disagree with that. Sodden profilers. “Does she know?”

Aaron shook his head. “No, and I’d appreciate you staying quiet till she calls you. So, what’s your answer.”

The local agent stared at the former prosecutor for a long time. Aaron stood still, quiet, waiting. “I don’t need to threaten you, I know Edgerton’s done that already. And you know she’ll kick your ass herself if you hurt her.” Aaron nodded and Don sighed. “I know your history, most of it anyway. Does she know about it?”

The BAU agent nodded again. “Yes. I told her everything a while back. She knows about the…hazards…of the job.”

The LA native nodded again. God he wanted to say no, wanted to protect his baby sister for as long as possible. “Yeah, you have my permission. Good luck.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh, shaking the proffered hand.

That went down better than expected.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

…Aaron came back to himself when Ela stopped suddenly. He looked down to see her staring across the water, and he followed her gaze just in time to see the first of a series of fireworks be set off. She gasped softly in delight, the colours lighting up the joy on her face. He was unable to resist, swooping down to steal a kiss. Ela laughed against his mouth, her eyes closing and her arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

It was a great way to end the evening.


	19. Evening Plans Gone Awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still stands.  
> No spoilers as this chapter doesn't relate to any episode.  
> Only one chapter left to go now; I could keep it going but I think it would be better to split the story up a little. It also means I have more time to work on the next part of this story and give you all some of the one-shots I've come up with whilst working on this piece.  
> Many thanks to all who are reading and liking/following this work, cannot believe that I'm posting this chapter with 1400 hits :D.  
> As ever, read and enjoy my beauties :) x.

_ Chapter Nineteen _

Ela had the apartment to herself for the weekend. Well, until Sunday, Jack would be back after his soccer games, but he’d been begging her all week to be allowed to sleep over at a friend’s house. Andrew, the friend, was in Jack’s preschool class and the two boys were on the same soccer team. His parents had assured Ela Jack was more than welcome to stay from Friday till Sunday and, after okaying it with Aaron quickly over the phone Wednesday evening, the young woman dropped the boy off at school with his usual bag, handing another with his kit and everything he would need for two nights away to Andrew’s mother. Much to the two boys delight.

She hadn’t heard from Aaron that day, which was not unusual, not to mention the area of Oklahoma he was in didn’t have the greatest cell reception either. So assuming she was on her own Ela had, for once, taken the Friday off and spent it completing all the household chores before running out for groceries (she just hadn’t had the energy to go out the previous evening) and making sure she had everything for a relaxing evening in. She planned on doing no work, just general vegging out on the couch with crappy food and plenty of DVDs.

So of course it didn’t go to plan.

Ela was in the shower with her music blasting away and she was singing along with it, oblivious to everything. She was still humming away to herself when she shut off the water and pulled back the curtain, only to find her boyfriend standing in the room grinning from ear to ear. She yelped in shock, jumping slightly, and it was only Aaron’s quick reflexes that stopped her from slipping. She glared up at the man who was trying, and failing spectacularly, to look apologetic.

“Thank god you’re cute. Otherwise I’d kill you.”

The federal agent laughed as he reached down to kiss her. Both of them were completely oblivious to the water soaking through his suit.

* * *

Hours later the couple were curled around one another in bed. Ela was thrilled to find out that Aaron had decided on an early weekend for the team, given that they had been away for almost a week. Aaron, whilst slightly disappointed that he would have to wait till Sunday to see Jack, was delighted that he had the rest of Friday and the whole of Saturday with Ela, just the two of them.

Stories were exchanged – Ela telling the federal agent about the prank war escalating between the humanities and science departments (really no one at the university acted their age) and bounced a couple of ideas for her thesis off of him, whereas the federal agent told her about some of their cases (he was always a bit nervous about revealing some of the more gory aspects but she was never fazed) and between them they may have actually cracked a cold case. He probably shouldn’t have found that as arousing as he did.

Ela made a simple yet tasty chicken curry for the two of them that night, something they rarely had as Jack wasn’t that keen on the taste. Aaron was of little to no help – whilst he’d gotten better in the kitchen since they’d been dating he was no master chef, and he kept getting distracted by his girlfriend wearing his shirt and dancing around the room – and was delegated to wine-opening and kitchen ornament. She didn’t call him eye candy for nothing.

Their evening consisted of snuggling on the couch whilst watching a film – one that was most certainly _not_ Jack-friendly. Of course one film morphed into two and before they knew it, it was close to one in the morning. Ela was about to stand up to turn off the tv when Aaron pushed her gently back down, asking her to wait for a moment. Frowning she agreed, watching as he stood up and disappeared into their bedroom, only to return a couple of minutes later.

He motioned for her to turn off the tv which she did in confusion. Turning back around to face her boyfriend, intending to ask what the hell _that_ was all about, she was stunned into complete silence by what she saw.

Aaron Hotchner, the man she had fallen deeply in love with, was sitting on the couch with a small jewellery box balanced on his knee.

No words were exchanged; they didn’t need to be. Ela could see the silent question in her boyfriend’s eyes, the sliver of fear that she would reject him and walk away, the worry that he would do something to destroy what they both had, but most importantly she could see the overwhelming love he felt for her. Aaron could see her answer lighting up her face, the acceptance of who and what he was, the willingness to help shoulder the burdens he carried and the faith that he would never hurt her.

The box was opened, the ring – a small yet gorgeous emerald nestled in a sea of diamonds – slipped onto her finger and they retired to the bedroom.

They didn’t leave said room till late Saturday afternoon.


	20. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer stands.
> 
> Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter uploaded, it's taken me a lot longer because I simply wasn't happy with it and kept re-writing the whole thing. But here it is. 
> 
> Not sure how long it'll be before I start uploading the next story in this arc or the one-shots, but it shouldn't be too long. Annoyingly (depending on how you look at it) I've thought of ideas for other stories that have nothing to do with this arc so will possibly be working on those as well at some point. And I'm meant to be going back to work in a couple of weeks, not sure when I'm going to find the time for it all :/.
> 
> A truly huge thanks to absolutely everyone who had been following this story in one way or another. To the 1526 hits just wow, never thought I'd get that many, to the 64 people who have left kudos you are amazing thank you so much, and to the 16 people who have bookmarked this story you have my unending gratitude.
> 
> So for the last time (for now:)), read and enjoy my lovelies. Virtual hugs and kisses to you all :D x.

_ Chapter Twenty _

Sometimes goodbyes were unbearable. Sometimes they were unavoidable. More often than not they were necessary.

And, very occasionally, they were happy.

* * *

If anyone had asked yesterday morning where he had seen himself that evening Aaron would have said one simple word. Home. Whether that was watching a film with his son or helping with homework, being a hindrance in the kitchen or curled around the woman he loved in their bedroom. He never thought he’d be here. That any of them would be seeing this.

* * *

A burst of laughter had Aaron looking across the small, temporary dance floor. The women of the BAU were grouped together around JJ, whispering about something. The laughter was making him nervous. Catching Ela’s eye he raised an eyebrow, grinning at the look she sent him and turned back to Dave.

The Italian was staring at him, and Aaron suddenly felt the need to defend himself. “What?”

“Nothing.” Yeah right. “Just wondering about a certain something I saw a certain someone wearing.” Aaron blamed the colour on his face entirely on the drink in his hand. “When did you ask her?”

What was the point in lying? “Three weeks ago. We aren’t saying anything till she’s told Alan.”

The older man snorted into his drink. “Good luck with that.”

The Unit Chief heaved a sigh. “Thanks for the support.”

He turned away, intent on heading over to the women when Dave’s hand on his shoulder made him pause. “Aaron.” He turned back. “Congratulations.”

He covered his mentor’s hand with his own. “Thank you.”

* * *

Dancing with her fiancé – and wasn’t that a weird word to use – under the stars truly was a perfect way to end what had been a terrifying couple of days. There was no need for words, she simply let her head rest against his shoulder and felt his arms tighten around her body, holding her close.

It was perfect.

* * *

A month later saw Aaron Hotchner sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for his partner to finish shopping. A lot had changed in the last couple of years but one thing remained the same – Aaron Hotchner still hated shopping.

Still, as it had been pointed out to him on numerous occasions, if he hadn’t of been out shopping on that particular day he would never have overheard one conversation, would never have recommended a certain book that caught his attention later on in a coffee shop, or experienced one of the most surreal grocery shops ever.

He hadn’t been able to argue with that logic.

The fact that there was little blood flow to his brain at the time thanks to certain…activities…didn’t help either.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Aaron looking up, not having realised he had zoned out. Ela was standing in front of him, smiling warmly. “Having fun?”

He shrugged a shoulder as he stood up, greeting her with a kiss. “Just thinking.”

“I know, there was more steam coming out of your ears than from the coffee machine.” She giggled at the look of mock outrage on his face and started heading to the door, knowing he wouldn’t be far behind her.

“Cheeky. Did you get everything you need?”

She nodded as they stepped outside, leaving the air-conditioning for sweltering heat. Virginia was in the midst of one hell of a heat-wave. “Yep, and a little something extra.” She looked up at him with an expression that immediately put him on guard. He’d learnt to be wary of _that_ particular look.

“Yes?” Thank god he didn’t sound apprehensive.

Her eyes sparkled in amusement as she pulled something wrapped in brown paper out of her bag and handed it over. Given its size and weight it couldn’t be anything other than a book. Raising an eyebrow he glanced at her but all she did was smile. “Open it.”

The federal agent did as he was told, pulling off the paper till he saw the title of the book. It took a second before the title clicked and he huffed out a laugh.

_The Attraction Equation_ by Charles Eppes.

Aaron drew Ela into him, completely oblivious to the people around them. He couldn’t care what any of them thought. Yes his team was changing – Emily had gone, then come back and was now leaving again. JJ had left and then returned and was now married. Morgan and Garcia were…whatever they were. Reid had had his problems but had pulled through and seemed all the stronger for it and Rossi…Aaron would be genuinely worried if he ever changed. His entire life had gone through a complete one-eighty – he’d gone from a semi-stable single father in a small apartment he’d still occasionally connected with terror to living with a beautiful, mad-as-hell, powerful woman who had taken everything in stride and welcomed him and his son in with open arms and a loving heart.

He needed to show her right there and then just how much he loved her.

So he did.

It was quite possible that kiss may have been outlawed in some states.

Thank god Virginia wasn’t one of them.


End file.
